


Ride You All Night (Zoom Zoom)

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Friendship, Frottage, Hangover, Intimacy, Jealousy, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, More Masturbation, Morning Wood, Motorcycle Rides, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rock Star!Silver, Rock Stars, Security Team!Flint, Sexual Frustration, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smoking, Unexpected feelings, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weed, and desire, angsty stargazing, concerned!Anne, concerned!Flint, concerned!Jack, concerned!Silver, desert blowjobs, doubts, everybody's looking out for each other, finally surrendering to emotions, haha - Freeform, hot tub makeouts, lesbians resolve shit, past Eleanor/Charles Vane - Freeform, past Eleanor/Max, shower makeouts, the sex is coming but not yet, trailer makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Summer Fest - one of the hottest musical summer festivals in Southern California. As head of security Flint just wants to do his job and get through the festival with as few casualties from the heat and the crowds as possible. Unfortunately this year's lineup includes the new band Wild Sea and their lead singer steals Flint's breath away from the first moment he sees him.First rule of Summer Fest: don't fuck the performers. Second unspoken rule: don't fall in love with a rock'n'roll singer. It's not like the second rule is even a problem because Flint never breaks the first rule. Ever.Until this year.





	1. Chapter 1

 “Oi, hold up there, where do you think you’re going?”

Flint reached up and caught the tight butt of the jeans currently covering the ass of the young man scaling the chain link fence around the back of the concert venue. It wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever had to do in the line of duty and Flint certainly wasn’t complaining. He plunked the guy none too gently on the ground, moving his grip to the man’s shoulder. He usually had at least one fence scaler per show, but it was so early in the day for this shit.

“Fuck, you’re strong.”

Flint blinked at the surprised admiration in in the man’s voice. “Did you really think that was going to work?” When would these idiots learn? There was no getting backstage, there was no sneaking aboard the buses, none of that shit. Not while he was the head of security.

The young man shrugged. “Worth a shot.” He grinned up at Flint, clearly not minding his grip lingering on his shoulder.

Flint gave him a long assessing look. He was unfortunately attractive, the kind of beautiful that meant he probably got whatever he wanted, people just throwing themselves at him and offering him anything his pretty little head desired, and it was a pretty head, with a mass of black curls that would take a strong hand to corral, and wide blue eyes that made Flint want to sink straight down into and simply drown.

God, Flint hated pretty people. Pretty people were the fucking _worst._

“Tough shit, Curls.”

Curls blinked at him and tried to offer up an explanation. “You don’t understand. I need to be on the side of the fence for the show. It’s important.”

“So buy a ticket and stand in line for the show like everyone else.” Flint was aware his hand was still on the man’s shoulder. He was also aware of the supple muscle underneath his grip; but he was doing his best not to squeeze it, just out of curiosity. He should have removed his hand by now; he was aware of that too, but where was the fun in that?

 “Seriously?“ Curls protested. “There’s been a mistake. I just don’t have my pass on me, but if you let me backstage, I’m sure we can work this out.”

“Right.” Flint said understandably. “Sure.” When pigs fly, maybe. Not in his lifetime.

Curls smiled charmingly. “Performers _are_ allowed backstage, correct?”

“Sure they are, just not their groupies.”

“Hang on,” Curls just stared at him. “You think I’m a _groupie_.” He started shaking with laughter like it was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard. Somehow Flint had managed to be funny without even trying. That was good news. Eleanor was always telling him he needed to be in a better humor on the job. Apparently he wouldn’t have to even work at it.

“All right, sunshine.” Flint gripped the man harder by the shoulder and started walking him around to the front of the venue. “I’ll take you to the line and you can decide where you want to go from there.” Whether the guy bought a ticket or not was up to him. It didn’t make a difference to Flint. They had plenty of other people in line. The bands playing tonight would survive without one more ticket sale.

“Look, man, you have to let me backstage. Jack will kill me if I’m late again to another show.”

“Sounds like your problem, not mine.” Flint said blithely. He had no idea who Jack was and he didn’t care to.

“Gonna be your problem when your headliner doesn’t fucking open.” Curls turned this way and that, trying to wrench himself free from the unyielding grip of Flint’s hand.

Flint just let him squirm. He couldn’t say it wasn’t a pleasing sight, watching Curls’s butt in those jeans. That alone was worth every bit of trouble the guy had caused so far. And honestly it hadn’t even been that much so far. Flint had dealt with far worse situations.

“Fucking let go of me.”

“Are you gonna behave?”

“Nope.”

Flint dug his fingers harder into the man’s shoulder. “Well then, not much incentive for me to let you go now is it?”

They neared the ticket stands and finally Flint released him. “Here you go.”

Curls cocked his head, just looking at him, and then he started laughing. “You’re lucky you’re handsome as fuck because you’ve certainly made my life a lot harder today.” He leaned in almost conspiratorially. “Not the only thing, if you catch my drift.”

Flint just stared at him. “Are you seriously flirting with me right now?” He had dealt with groupies before, but it had been a while since he had faced this level of brazenness. Maybe he never had. It was almost impressive. Almost.

Curls shrugged and looked around with a thoughtful expression. “Look, if I give you a blowjob will you let me backstage?”

“No.” It had definitely been a while since he’d been offered that. Flint felt almost nostalgic. At least the groupies weren’t losing their edge.

“Really?” Curls looked surprised. “Usually that works, or so I’ve been told.”

“Right.” Flint’s walkie beeped on his belt. He brought it up to his lips and said. “Flint here.”

“We have a situation.” Eleanor’s voice came briskly over the walkie. “One of the managers just informed me they’re missing their lead singer and we’re going to have a serious fucking wrench in our lineup if we don’t find the guy pronto.”

“He’s probably in a trailer somewhere getting his dick wet.” Flint answered, looking around. Fans in lines, techies running around, he could see Billy and part of his team on the other side of the ticket lines, keeping an eye on everything. Apart from that, Curls was still standing in front of him, just listening with a slight smile on his face.

Fling ignored him and turned to search the grounds again. “What singer, which band?”

“John Silver of Wild Sea.”

“Wild Sea?” Flint wasn’t familiar with them. They were one of the new additions to the festival’s lineup New band, from what he’d heard the other security team members mentioning. He hadn’t even had a chance to look at the promos. It had been a busy summer.

“What’s he look like?” He asked, scanning the crowd. Where the fuck would a rock star even wander off to, if they weren’t doing coke in their trailer or screwing a groupie?

“How do you not know that?” Eleanor sounded exasperated. “He’s pretty as sin, Flint. Gorgeous curls and blue eyes, all that jazz, you know the type.”

Well. _Fuck._

Flint closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he could go back and just start the whole day over. However when he opened them again, Curls or Silver, whatever the fuck his name was, still stood in front of him with that fuck-ass cheeky grin, his arms folded across his slim chest, just waiting for it.

Flint sighed. “Don’t worry, I’ve got it under control.” He clicked off before Eleanor could ask what he meant.

“It would appear you’re not a groupie after all.” He conceded grudgingly, though he really wondered about that offer to suck his dick now. “Come on.”

“You’ve got good thighs.” Silver glanced down, looking at him appraisingly. “How are you at running though?”

“What? Why?”

“I just got spotted.”

Flint winced at the escalation of screaming behind them. He looked over his shoulder to see the ticket lines storming their way.

Silver just took off running and Flint followed suit, soon overtaking him, which was almost disappointing since Silver’s butt was even better in motion. The fans chased after them, still screaming their heads off. The two men sprinted around the building, Flint leading the way towards a side door along the fence. He dashed ahead, swiping his badge at the lock hurriedly.

 “Get in, get in.” He grabbed at Silver, hauling him inside the building by the arm, and pulling the door shut after them. It closed with a heavy thud just as the horde descended. Finally they were safe.

Flint just sank against the wall with a groan. He was used to dealing with all kinds of fan situations, but that was something all right. His thighs burned with exertion and his chest heaved with adrenaline. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d run from a screaming mob. Maybe never? Yeah, probably never.

“Fuck.” Silver leaned back against the opposite wall, panting. “That was worth it.”

Flint rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. Silver just leaned back and grinned at him. His chest was still moving rapidly with ragged breath and Flint couldn’t help noticing the gorgeously svelte way his black shirt clung to his shoulders, the v of the neck, falling open, revealing his golden throat and chest. God, that completely breathtaking curve of his throat just made Flint’s lips crave a taste, his fingers itching to move up the expanse of skin revealed there and press into that delicious jaw and just _bite._

He closed his eyes for a moment, giving himself some space to regain his equilibrium.

“You okay?”

Flint opened his eyes again to see Silver watching him with faint concern. That was interesting. Why would Silver be concerned about him?  When he was the one making idiotic choices and nearly getting rundown by fans?

“What the fuck were you thinking going out there and getting spotted like that?”

“Hey, you were the one who wouldn’t let me backstage when I asked.” Silver said belligerently. “This all could have been avoided if you had just done that.”

“Don’t remind me.” Flint muttered. “Come on.”

He pushed his charge along the hallway heading towards backstage, and then, because he couldn’t resist. “Why didn’t you just tell me who you were?” It could have saved so much time if Silver had just done that. Flint would have been back at his post already, doing his job, instead of escorting a wandering rock star around like a fucking toddler.

“Why didn’t you already know?” Silver asked shamelessly.

Flint snorted. “Do you know how many bands play this venue? I don’t have time to study every fucking group who comes through here.”

Silver tossed a smirk at him over his shoulder. “What was it your boss said about me? Pretty as sin?”

“Shut up.” Flint growled, pushing him again.

 

 *  *  *

 

They finally came out into the general backstage area where Eleanor stood with a man in sunglasses who looked as pissed as Flint felt. It was nice to know that exactly no one here was pleased with John Silver. Flint found this comforting.

“Where the fuck were you?” Sunglasses demanded as soon as they caught sight of Silver. “Anne was about to set something on fire.”

“Busy.” Silver grinned and then nodded at Flint. “Would have been here a lot sooner if Red here hadn’t thought I was a groupie and kept me from getting backstage.”

“You did what?” Eleanor stared at Flint.

“I caught him climbing the fence, what was I supposed to think?” Flint protested. This was not his fault. None of this was his fault.

Eleanor just rolled her eyes. “You,” she pointed at Sunglasses, “control your fucking band. You,” here she pointed at Silver, who wisely took a step back, “be out on that stage when it’s fucking time for you to do your fucking thing, and you,” here she finally reached Flint who merely folded his arms across his chest and waited, “Come with me.”

She turned and stalked off. Flint started after her.

“Hey!”

He glanced back at the indignant tone to Silver’s voice. “What?”

Silver stood there, just gazing at him. “You’re going to be around during the concert, right?”

Was he shitting Flint? What kind of question was that? “That’s literally my job so yes.”

Silver just grinned at him. “Good. I wouldn’t want you to miss the show.”

Flint blinked. Had he just winked at him?

“Oh for fuck’s sake, come on.” Sunglasses grabbed at Silver’s arm and pulled him along in the opposite direction towards the dressing rooms. “I’ve told you time and time again, pre-concert nookie is not good for the schedule, and it’s not good for the band since you’re the only one getting laid.”

 _Fucking rock stars._ Flint shook his head and followed Eleanor back to her office where they could talk in peace. He’d known the guy was off getting laid; so why didn’t he feel smug about being right?

 “Fuck, I need a drink after that. “ Eleanor moaned. “Do you know what would have happened if we had really lost that lead singer? Imagine if he had made it off the grounds?” She shuddered.

Flint shrugged and Eleanor made a face at him. “Don’t play the dumbass. It doesn’t suit you.” She reached for the bottle of vodka kept in her desk. Taking a swig she offered it to Flint, who shook his head, like he always did when she offered it while he was on duty. It was practically ritual at this point. Flint would have been offended if she hadn’t offered it and Eleanor would have died of shock if he’d actually accepted it.

“Always so good.” Eleanor tipped it back again.

“There’s a reason why I’m the best employee you have in your employ.” Flint reminded her.

Eleanor sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” She looked sad for a moment and Flint contemplated perching on the corner of the desk and listening to her problems, but there was a concert to see to and there wasn’t time right now, and if Eleanor really wanted to talk, she’d be pouring a fucking full drink, not simply straight from the bottle.

“I should be getting back out there.” He turned towards the door.

“Are you going to be okay out there tonight?” Eleanor asked casually.

“What?” Flint turned back.

“That John Silver is pretty pretty.” She waved her fingers at him in some sort of gesture that Flint suspected was meant to be sexual, but he had no idea what it was meant to mean. “You never know what could happen, Flint.”

“What’s the first rule of Summer Fest?” Flint reminded her. They usually had to establish it at the beginning of every single season, and it was always him saying to Eleanor. Flint never broke the rules of Summer Fest.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. “Don’t fuck the performers.”

“Don’t fuck the performers.” Flint echoed, and then added, “or their security details,” because sometimes he could be a dick.

“Screw you.” Eleanor flipped him off.

Flint smiled at her and went back out. They had two bands lined up to play before Wild Sea, and they weren’t small groups so that still required work.

He didn’t have time to focus on just one rock star. Even if he did have a cute butt.

 *  *  *

“Where were you?” Jack demanded as they entered the dressing room.

“Getting laid.” Why did he even have to say that aloud? Why had Jack even bothered to ask? It was practically pre-show routine at this point. It helped settle John’s nerves. Some singers drank, some snorted shit, and some got laid. What was the big deal?

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“If I called you every time I got laid.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“As luck would have it, phone, wallet, everything was in my jacket and my jacket was in my trailer.” Silver shrugged. “I thought I’d be back before anyone noticed.” That had been his plan after all and then he’d wound up being gone longer than he had expected, and now the rest was history. His thoughts drifted back to the tall security guard. Flint. Yeah. That was a good name. It suited him.

“Well, you thought wrong.” Jack pushed his sunglasses back on his nose. “You really put me through a lot of stress, do you understand that?”

Silver threw himself on the couch with a sigh. This was a familiar speech; he could have given it himself and saved Jack the trouble.

“And whatever you’re thinking of doing to try to seduce your way into the pants of Tall and Handsome Ginger back there, please think again.” Jack’s voice took on a serious note that made Silver look up at him. “It took Max a very long time to persuade Eleanor to book us here. Do you even know how long?”

“Two years.” Silver muttered into the pillow he started to pull over his face.

“That’s exactly right. Two years!” Jack exclaimed. “Two years, John. And now here we finally are, so if you do one single thing to fuck this up, I swear to god, your death will slow and painful, do you understand?”

“I understand.” Silver muttered sulkily.

Jack gave him a look and then his phone buzzed. “Yes, what? Yes. He’s fine. Safely back within the fold.” He walked back into the hall.

Silver sighed and rolled over on his back. It wasn’t always his fault; or it wasn’t _always_ just his fault. Trouble just seemed to follow him and usually he let the chips fall where they may. Jack was right though, he didn’t want to cause trouble this weekend. He genuinely enjoyed being with the band, he liked Max and Anne, he didn’t hate Jack. All of that, actually caring about his bandmates was still new and he was still getting used to it.

He closed his eyes, thinking about the redheaded security guard who had lifted him like he weighed fucking nothing at all and then had dismissed him just as easily. He had never heard of the band, which all right, Silver could live with that. Not everyone had. They were still on the rise.

But just the way the man looked at him, with those beautiful green eyes, so dismissive and uninterested in anything that came of Silver’s mouth. He had offered to suck the man’s cock for pete’s sake, and even that hadn’t worked! If Jack hadn’t noticed he was gone, he’d still be on the wrong side of the fence.

Silver groaned and buried his face into the pillow. He had literally just gotten back from having decent enough sex and now here he was, getting a hard on for a security guard of all people. John Silver did not fall for security guards, especially ones that didn’t give a fuck about him.

He turned over again, folding his arms behind his head, gazing up at the ceiling.

So while Flint was handsome as hell, and unbearably fuckable, he would just to keep his hands off. For the sake of the band. He could do that. Right?

_Right?_

 

*  *  *

 

“Thanks for coming out!”

Flint watched as one of the singers in Ghosts & Visions waved goodnight to the crowd. Fortunately the first two performances had gone off fine. As the head of security, Flint went back and forth between staying in one place and moving around, keeping an eye on everything.

Twilight was fading, and the summer night creeping in. The moon was on the rise. The air was cooling off, taking the edge off the heat of the day. It was a good night to be out under the stars.

Flint stood backstage watching the roadies make sure everything was set up for Wild Sea, checking in. “Billy, how’s the north side?”

“Everything’s fine. We had one girl faint and she’s in the medic tent, but other than everything’s fine.”

“Heat?”

“That, and nerves.” Billy sounded amused and Flint grinned.

“Keep me posted.” He looked out at the stage at the moon rising. If that was the worst that happened all night, they’d be doing just fine.

“Hey.”

Flint turned to see Silver sidling up to him. He licked his lips and tried not to fucking say anything, but, _shit._ Silver had changed into tight black trousers and a flowing white shirt that fell loosely over his torso like a wisp of smoke. His curls look freshly flounced, like he’d just had sex again. Flint’s gut tightened in an uncontrollable surge of lust. He wanted to know how accurate that description was, he wanted to know how Silver looked right after sex. Would Silver lose himself? Would it take him a while to come back, body lax and breath soft, just his warmth pressed against Flint’s while they lay together. Would the color return slowly to his eyes and then would Silver gaze up at him and smile, a small private smile that promised so much more and reach for Flint’s mouth…

Hell, he wanted to know how Silver looked _during_ sex.

He looked quickly over Silver’s shoulder. “They’re your band?” He nodded at the redhead and dark-haired girl who were standing at the end of the stage, laughing together.

“You really don’t know anything about us do you?” Silver seemed apparently charmed by this rather than disappointed. “It’s more like I’m their singer, rather than they’re my band as it were.”

“Like I said, I see a lot of bands come through here.” Flint said dismissively.

Silver grinned. “You’ve never seen us.” His hand brushed Flint’s arm lightly as he walked past and headed back over to the other band members.

Flint found himself watching them as they stood there, waiting to go on. Silver looked at ease with his female band, _it’s more like I’m their singer than they’re my band_ , which for some reason surprised Flint. It simply wasn’t the vibe he had expected from Silver and yet there he was, leaning on the dark-haired musician, and smirking at the redhead who just wrinkled her nose at him.

“And now, they are, the band you’ve been waiting for all night. The wanton, wayward, and ever wistful Wild Sea.” The crowd roared and they strolled out, he dark-haired girl and Silver waving and smiling at the crowd, the redhead just ignoring all of them as she went over to pick up her guitar. The dark-haired girl took her place on keyboard. They had a backup drummer, sitting in with them in the back, but it was really just the three of them with Silver center stage.

The lights singled in on Silver as he strolled up the mic, wrapping his fingers around it with a grip that made Flint’s cock thicken in his briefs, and glanced out at the sea of people. “Good evening.”

The alluring softness of his voice washed over the crowd and Flint felt it vibrate through his body, rolling over him like a wave, and he was caught up in its spell as Silver smiled at everyone.

“How is everyone out there tonight?” Silver leaned into the mic a little more, his smile widening as the crowd cheered, “We’re gonna do one of our favorites to kick things off right. “

He closed his eyes and started singing.

Flint was lost.

Silver’s voice was hypnotic, pure sex in its effect. Flint was a fan of old school rock and roll, the classics, The Stones, Zeppelin, the Doors. Some of the new wave stuff was all right. But Silver and his style was something else altogether, a little ballad with a strong dash of rock, a bit punk, but somehow entirely all himself, charismatic and sensual and overwhelmingly alluring. He prowled the stage with lithe, catlike grace, leaning his body into the mic like he intended to fuck it well and proper.

The redhead slouched around playing her guitar and smoking while the dark-haired girl’s fingers danced over the keyboard while her voice added backup vocals whenever the songs needed it. Somehow the pair of them complemented Silver perfectly and his voice melded exquisitely with their instruments. None of it had any right to work, or be as fucking good as it was, and yet it did.

Flint kept one ear on his walkie, waiting to see if anything cropped up that he’d need to handle, but his crew knew what they were doing, and so somehow he just stayed there, mesmerized by the curly-haired man singing alone in the spotlight.

 _“Why don’t you already know?”_ He heard Silver ask again and now Flint understood why. Why hadn’t he known who they were? For that matter why hadn’t Eleanor had them to Summer Fest before? Adding them to the lineup had helped tickets sell out in minutes. That was the kind of group Eleanor usually jumped at booking, and yet they’d been only a last minute addition this year. What was the story there? He made a note to ask Eleanor later when he had a chance.

 As the last song ended, Flint left the backstage area to do his rounds. Usually it was just a matter of making sure everyone left the venue in a reasonably orderly fashion. There was always someone looking for the bathroom, who ended up pissing somewhere they shouldn’t.

It wasn’t like he would have hung around to talk to Silver afterwards anyway. Flint wasn’t a fucking groupie. He didn’t need to stick around to see Silver go off with some fan he was just going to take back to his hotel.

As the crowds thinned out and the cleaners waited to be able to do their thing, picking up all the trash left behind by the fans, Flint checked in again with Billy, received the all clear and then finally headed for home.

 

 *  *  *

 

Silver wandered offstage and stood there for a moment, letting the music fade out and reality slip back in. People moved around him, roadies packing up the equipment for tomorrow’s set, but there was no one that he had hoped to see there. All right, no one particular person there. Definitely not the person that he had already decided he was staying away from.

Jack clapped him on the back, squeezing his shoulder. “Now, that was worth it. Keep it just like that for the next two nights and we’ll be golden.”

Silver made a face and Jack just laughed. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know.” Silver watched as Jack went over to where Max and Anne stood, dropping a kiss to Anne’s hair and fitting an arm around Max.

It wasn’t like he was jealous of them, the three of them, how connected they were, was he? He’d always preferred to be the lone front man. Max had wanted someone to do lead vocals and take the spotlight. All she cared about was writing the music. All Anne wanted to do was play guitar, and that had worked for Silver. For three years that had been just fine and dandy.

But somewhere along the line during the last six months or so, he’d grown piercing aware of just how alone his position was. Most of the time it didn’t bother him in the slightest. It was better to be alone after all, than to be stuck tied to someone you hated, or worse, grew tired of.

Silver slumped onto the bus, waiting to go back to the hotel. What the fuck was the matter with him? He loved being on the road, he loved touring, he loved seeing cities in their headlights when they arrived and disappear in the rearview mirror when they left for the next town. So why was this show any different?

Why did just looking at the moon rising over the desert make him feel so fucking lonely tonight?

He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes with a sigh.

 

 *  *  *

 

Flint lived about thirty miles from the venue; it was easier to be able to get back and forth quickly in case of emergency, especially during the big shows.

His house stood on a small ridge, overlooking the desert. Every morning the sun hit the ridge just right and Flint thought the world was more beautiful than it had any right to be. Then he made his coffee and fed his dog and went about his day to day life and that was that.

Tonight, riding along the dark desert roads on his motorcycle, Flint kept replaying the show in his mind. All his years working at Desert Fest, and nothing had made him feel like that, nothing like the sight of that sublime figure in the spotlight, captivating his senses and stripping them right down to the bone until there was nothing left. 

Fuck John Silver.

Flint loved music, he loved the classics bands. He had grown up on the good stuff and grudgingly and slowly let his stubborn prejudices give way to liking newer bands as well. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy it as much. It just depended on the band.

Wild Sea though, they were different. He found the whole trio intriguing as a group, but Silver on his own was alarmingly compelling. The way he threw his entire self into singing, his entire presence was magnetizing. Every time he opened his mouth, Flint had wanted more of something he’d never even knew he wanted to begin with.

_If I give you a blowjob will you let me backstage?_

Flint couldn’t stop hearing those words in Silver’s velvet smooth voice, haunting him as he parked his motorcycle and went in the back door. He switched on the light, and looked around his kitchen with a sigh.

The dishes were in the sink, he’d deal with them tomorrow. The whiskey bottle was still out. He put that away before he was tempted to really just say fuck it.

There was no way Silver had been serious about that offer. He wouldn’t have done that just to get back stage. Not when all he had to do was tell Flint who he fucking was to begin with. And yet, Flint couldn’t stop imagining it.

He petted Mercury’s head, scratched his ears and refilled his water and food bowl before going to the fridge and getting a beer. It was nearly three am and he was tired, but still not ready for sleep yet.

Flint took a sip of beer and looked out the window at the desert night.

Would Silver have done it right there, right next to the fence, just going to his knees in front of Flint’s crotch, hands boldly reaching for Flint’s zipper, not giving a fuck who could see him sucking security dick? Or would he have insisted Flint take him into the building before doing it?

Flint closed his eyes as he took another sip of beer. Yes, that would have been good. In the dark where they had just stood there, looking at each other in the heavy silence, waiting for the other to speak first with that curious electricity dancing between them.

Silver would definitely have been bold, reaching for his jeans and just drawing him out. He’d make some flippant remark and then he’d simply have taken Flint all the way down, just fucking his slick throat on Flint’s cock.

…a cock that was very interested in this scenario and proved it right now.

Flint sighed.

This was another thing he didn’t do. He didn’t jerk off thinking about hot ass singers blowing him. He just didn’t. And yet here he was, definitely considering and deciding on doing just that. It was the only way he was gonna get any sleep tonight.

He set the beer down and settled on his saggy comfortable couch, leaning his head back as he unzipped his jeans.

Silver wouldn’t be able to talk with his mouth full of cock, that was a pro right there. But he’d still manage to flirt like hell with those goddamn gorgeous eyes, taunting Flint to give him more and more. Flint closed his own eyes as he spat on his palm and wrapped it around himself.

His dick swelled in his grasp as he pictured it. He’d just stand there in the dark as Silver took everything Flint gave him and then he’d press for more, his fingers biting into Flint’s hips, needing more, begging for it, just looking at Flint with open hunger, begging him for more as his mouth bobbed up and down along Flint’s solid shaft _. Fuck me_ , those beautiful eyes would plead, _just fuck me._

Flint groaned and his shoulders tensed and relaxed as he shot over his fist. He sat there in a faint daze, letting it dry on his hand, the slow hum of the AC in the window adding to the faint relaxed buzz at the back of his head.

Now he could sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of Summer fest continues.

When they got back to the hotel, Silver moped off to his own room and slumped across the bed. He was far too wired to sleep, but not in the mood to write, not in the mood for anything really, which was surprising. He’d hoped…well, if he were honest he had hoped Flint would change his mind and wind up back in his room with him.

He sighed, resting his arm over his eyes. That hadn’t happened and here he was alone.

There was a brisk knock on his door. Reluctantly, Silver pushed himself to his feet to open it.

 Anne stood there waiting impatiently. “Took you long enough.”

“Thought you three would be, you know.” Silver waved his hand in the general vicinity of all the possibilities that could cover.

“They’re discussing band stuff at the moment.” Anne shrugged. “Beside I needed a break.” She held up a bottle of Jack and Silver grinned.

“Be my guest.” He held the door.

Now this was one way to definitely take his mind off a ginger security guard who wasn’t interested in him.

Silver couldn’t even begin to count the times Anne and he ended up drinking together after a show. It wasn’t all the time to be fair.  More often or not she and Max were holed up somewhere, or the three of them went out, but back in the beginning, in the early days of the band, this was how it had been. Just the two of them hanging out and drinking and Anne slowly confessing that she was in love with Max.

It was the kind of situation that Silver wouldn’t have been interested in hearing about from anyone else, he didn’t remotely give a shit about someone’s dumb love life (what idiot let themselves fall in love?) but from Anne it was a revelation. She and Jack had been together for years and now the keyboardist who made them into a band, a real fucking band, had just apparently stolen her heart.

 It was the sort of shit that classic rock ballads were written about and Silver wasn’t above milking this situation for inspiration. In fact three songs on their first album ‘Bring You Into the Light,’ ‘This Ain’t Real,’ and ‘I Want To Take Care of You’ were all based on his female band members (which of course they had eventually figured out, but that was another story.)

He had asked Anne once why she had ever told him and Anne had responded with “Because you’re smart enough to know if you tell anyone, I’ll fucking kill you.”

Which was fair enough, Silver had supposed.

Somewhere along the line Max had realized Anne’s feelings and they had worked it all out between them. Silver still wasn’t sure to what degree the three of them were _together_ together, but as long as it worked for the band, he didn’t really have to know. They were definitely together and that was all that mattered.

Now he and Anne settled on the bed together, sharing the bottle back and forth and he felt the wave of loneliness hit him again. Anne had her people to go back to at the end of this, whereas he would still be alone.

“What’s up?” Anne took a swig from the bottle and passed it back to him.

Silver shrugged. “I don’t rightly know actually. I just feel off.” He took a long swig and grimaced. It was so fucking disappointing having a feeling like this after a show. This was supposed to be the high point of his whole fucking day (well, after actually being out onstage. Nothing topped that high), and here he was instead, feeling like shit.

“You seemed all right on stage.” She reached for the bottle.

“That’s good.” If he couldn’t keep it up on stage at least, there was no hope for any of this. It didn’t really matter if he fell apart in private, as long as no one knew, but onstage he had to be on, otherwise what was the fucking point?

Anne passed the bottle over to him again. “So you planning on fucking that ginger security guard, then?”

Silver choked on a swallow of Jack. “Well.” He paused. “I promised Jack I wouldn’t cause any trouble this time. Because of…you know.”

“Because of Eleanor’s finally giving in and booking us at her precious venue, you mean.” Anne made a face.

“Yeah. That.” Silver didn’t know all the details of that part of this relationship either, he’d simply never asked. Not that he wasn’t curious, but Max had been strangely reticent about the whole thing for once and Anne had never spoke of it at all. When they were both quiet on a topic, that was the time to shut the fuck up and not ask questions.

“I don’t care that she’s Max’s ex.” Anne said softly, taking a sip. “I care if Max still cares.” Her eyes were strangely bright and Silver wondered just what in the world he could do to offer comfort to Anne if she were crying. Maybe find someone to fight? There was a bar down the street from the hotel. He bet they could start a fight easily enough. Jack would probably understand a bar fight if Silver explained the circumstances.

“Anyway.” Anne shrugged. “Don’t let Jack put you off getting what you want.”

Silver chuckled in surprise at the change in subject. “I thought you’d tell me not to fuck shit up.” That was the usual advice he got from the whole crew.

“You can get what you want without fucking shit up sometimes.” Anne told him. “Sometimes you just have to go after it. And besides, some stuff deserves to be fucked up.”

Silver wasn’t entirely any of that made sense but he nodded like he understood.

Anne sighed again and leaned back against the headboard. “People should get what they want, long as it doesn’t hurt anyone.”

“What if it does though?” Silver murmured without really thinking about it. He took another sip quickly, grateful she didn’t ask any questions.

“I don’t want her to think badly of any of this.” Anne murmured vaguely. “I just want her to be happy.” She buried her face in Silver’s shoulder and he put his arm around her, just holding her.

They lay there, the haze of the night slowly overtaking them, until they finally fell asleep.

 

 *  *  *

 

It wasn’t till much later that there was a rap at the door and Max slipped inside the hotel room. She leaned against the door, just watching them silently.

Silver stirred sleepily, looking up at her.

“I thought I would find her here.” Max whispered to him. There was a fond smile on her lips.

Silver started to nudge Anne, and she shook her head. “Don’t disturb her.”

Instead she came over and settled on the other side of Anne, reaching a hand out to gently stroke her hair. “Do you mind?”

“More the merrier.” Silver murmured, lying back down.

The bed shifted as Max lay down beside Anne, slipping her arms around her. Anne murmured contentedly at the presence she recognized even in sleep.

“Thought you two would never stop talking.” She rolled over and kissed Max sleepily on the mouth.

Silver closed his eyes, wondering what it would be like to have that with someone, to know they would always come back to where you were, and there was nothing wrong with waiting for them, if you belonged to them. Maybe waiting wasn’t so bad if you knew there’d be an end to it, if there was someone else at the end waiting for you in return.

 

 *  *  *

 

The next morning Flint rode over to the venue around noon per the usual. Summer Fest worked in weekend sets, on special occasions four nights at a stretch, and this weekend was one of the biggest shows this summer. They had booked some of the biggest groups in the business and Eleanor was paranoid about something going wrong, which was why she had put on extra security and even hired back Vane of all people.

Flint nudged his sunglasses up as he rode through the gate and around the back of the venue. He didn’t mind having Vane work him for him. The man could bust up a brawl like nobody’s business, or start one of his own for that matter. It was what he did to Eleanor that bothered him. Hopefully things would run smoothly, but Flint was determined to keep an eye on the situation.

He made his way across the lot towards the office when he spotted  Silver sitting on the steps of his trailer, wearing a flowery silk robe that hung open over his chest and a pair of jeans shorts, and that was it.  

_…for fuck’s sake._

Flint pretended his stride didn’t slow slightly just at the sight of the man. He hadn’t expected Silver to be here this early, hadn’t expected him to just be sitting there in plain sight for that matter. Usually the bands stayed at the hotel until closer to performance time, but sometimes they did show up early and that’s why they had the trailers ready for them on the off chance they did.

He kept walking, definitely not looking at Silver’s exposed skin out of the corners of his sunglasses. God, those fucking nipples.

“Hey.” Silver leaned further back against his trailer door. “You want a drink?”

“It’s barely noon.” Flint kept walking. He didn’t drink while on duty and he definitely didn’t do so in the trailers of rock stars that he had spent the previous night thinking about while jerking off.

“Suit yourself.” Silver called after him.

Flint resisted the urge to look back. He had a feeling he knew exactly what he’d see if he did, and he already had enough fodder to fuel jack off fantasies for the next month or so, if not forever.

 

 *  *  *

 

He checked in with Eleanor just to make sure they were on the same track, which they were, as usual, and then he found Billy who had a list of complaints, mostly about having Vane around again. Flint listened to them, but it was nothing new and there was nothing he could really do except listen to Billy and then remind him they were supposed to be working together here.

To which Billy said, ‘Not my idea,” and walked off to do his work. That was the thing about Billy. He always did his work, even if he wasn’t happy about it.

 

 *  *  *

 

“How’s Vane so far?” Eleanor muttered as Flint climbed the ladder up to the narrow platform above the stage. From here they could see all over the venue, past the ticket stands to the mostly empty parking lot right now, and beyond that the stretch of desert and the winding road leading to the open highway.

God, Flint loved that view. He leaned on the railing beside Eleanor.

“Fine.” He glanced at her. “He’s overseeing the Disco Queens arrival on lot 2.”

Eleanor rolled her eyes. “I bet he’s enjoying that.”

Flint smirked, though privately he was relieved to hear the lack of malice in her tone.

Eleanor sighed faintly and rested her chin on the railing, gazing down at the stage below them.

“You going to tell me what’s up, or do I have to guess?” Flint asked. He could guess, but he preferred for people to just tell him what was going on. It saved time.

Eleanor considered that. “One guess, just for amusement’s sake.”

If it wasn’t Vane bugging her, and for once, it didn’t seem to be, Flint cast around for what else it could possibly be. “You’ve heard from your father?”

Eleanor snorted rudely. “Solid guess, but no.”  She hesitated and then nodded down at the stage. “It’s her.”

Flint glanced down. A brunette figure sat at the keyboard on the stage, going over a sheet of music. He frowned. “That’s one of Wild Sea’s members, right?”

“God, did you not even look them up at all?” Eleanor stared at him. “You suck so much, you know that?”

“What is it about this fucking band?” Flint asked, exasperated. “What is with her?”

“This band is Max’s band.” Eleanor muttered. “That’s Max down there.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Now it all made sense.

“That’s why you never booked them before.” Flint said softly.

“Yeah, well.” Eleanor shrugged. “It took me a long fucking time to get over her, even if it was my own fucking fault to begin with. So that’s what’s up.”

Flint opened his mouth.

“I’m fine, by the way.” Eleanor said firmly. “Or I will be after this fucking weekend is over. But don’t worry about me, all right?”

“I’ll try.” That was the most he could promise and they both knew it.

Eleanor smiled faintly, and then she straightened up. “Oh, before I forget, will you go check in on Silver?”

“What? Why?” Flint was suspicious this was a ruse after her comments on Silver being “pretty pretty.”

 Eleanor wasn’t above trying to get him alone with someone she thought he should date. Flint had tried to tell her he didn’t want to date anyone, but Eleanor seemed to be under the impression that he was “lonely” and “deserved someone who would make him happy.” These comments had been made to Flint once while she was more than a little intoxicated after a heated fight with her father, and Flint chose not to remind her of them because he was occasionally not a dick. Eleanor hated to be reminded of moments where she had been weak, in her estimation.

“Because no one has seen him come out of his trailer for the past few hours and I want to make sure he’s still alive.”  Eleanor gave him a look.

“Fine,” Flint muttered. For that reason he would go check on the singer.

 

 *  *  *

 

There were no sounds coming from the trailer to indicate it was occupied. That was what Flint had honestly expected to find. Silver banging someone in his trailer. It was the most likely scenario, and the absence of it was just confusing.

Flint hesitated and then knocked on the door.

“Go away.”

Flint pulled the door open and stepped into the trailer. The AC hit him like a breath of heaven. God, he was ready for autumn. Some days he didn’t mind the heat of the desert, but others, he was tired of already sweating through his shirt. This was one of those days.

“I thought I said.” Silver broke off as he saw who it was standing in his trailer. “What’re you doing here?”

“Eleanor wanted me to check on you.”

“I’m fine.” Silver mumbled, dropping his gaze back to the notebook in front of him. He looked jumpy and a little restless, hair tousled like he’d been running his fingers through it endlessly. Flint pretended he hadn’t imagined doing that very thing.

He looked around the trailer, but didn’t see any signs of drugs. Though of course if Silver had just popped something, there would hardly be any noticeable evidence lying around. Still, Flint didn’t think it was drugs for once. God, the air felt so good on his skin. He didn’t mind this errand so much at the moment.

“She says you’ve been in here for three hours.” Flint looked around some more.  There were more books and notebooks, stacks of cds. There was a mini-fridge and a couch and pieces of paper spread all around Silver on the couch.

“I’m busy.” Silver tapped his pencil against the paper.

There weren’t even any empty bottles lying around. What the hell was he doing in here?

Silver glanced up just then, catching the confusion in his eyes. “What?”

“Nothing.” Flint said. “I just thought you’d be in here, you know….drinking or snorting something _,” or fucking a groupi_ e, his traitorous brain supplied, but he resisted saying that aloud, “and instead you’re…doing whatever this is.” He gestured at the notebook.

Silver looked at him and then a chuckle broke loose from his amused lips. “Sorry to disappoint you, but yeah, I’m just working.”

“Working…” Flint prompted, still half expecting it to be a euphuism for something else. Silver wasn’t even smoking weed for pete’s sake. This was too innocent by far. He had to be doing _something._

Silver gave him a look like possibly Flint wasn’t as intelligent as he had previously given him credit. “…on music? I’m in a band remember?”

“Oh. Right.” Flint said. Sure, that was a thing Silver might be doing. “Well, I’ll leave you to it then. Eleanor just wanted to make sure…”

“…that I wasn’t too shitfaced off my face to perform tonight?” Silver quirked an eyebrow at him. “I get it.” He looked back down at his notebook, still engrossed by his work. “Tell her, I’m fine.”

Flint couldn’t get over how disconcerting it was seeing him like this. He found it fascinating to say the least.  Of course, that might have been the way Silver’s robe had half slipped down his shoulder and he hadn’t bothered to pull it back up. Or the fact that he had discarded the jean shorts somewhere along the afternoon and now was just wearing a pair of black briefs.

Flint was suddenly aware of every single item of clothing he himself was wearing, and how Silver might as well have been naked in comparison.

Silver looked back up at him. “Something else to say?” He sounded slightly impatient, like he didn’t get why Flint was still there.

“No.” Flint said. “I’ll leave you to it.” He headed for the door. “You should eat something though.”

“Mhm.” Silver nodded. “Right. Will do.” He looked back down at his notebook as Flint went out.

 

 *  *  *

 

Flint tapped his walkie as he walked away from the trailer. “He’s fine.” He’d bet even money that Silver wouldn’t eat a damn thing, but oh well.

“Are you sure? Like I said, he hasn’t come out of there in a while.”

“Yeah, I know, but he’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“All right.” Eleanor didn’t sound convinced. “As long as you check in on him again. Just once.”

“I will.” Flint assured her. Now that he had done that once and survived and it hadn’t even been terrible. Silver hadn’t even flirted with him. He could totally do that again.

He made his rounds, checked in with Billy, checked in with one of the vendors who was bringing in a fresh supply of water bottles and restocking everything. He made sure the gates were holding up and that the low railings were secured on the walkway running out from the stage. Every season they seemed secure, but he always worried something would go wrong, even if they were regulation sturdy.

 

 *  *  *

 

Once that was done, Flint checked the time. It was late afternoon by now. He grabbed a sandwich from the commissary and a paper plate, along with a soda and went back to Silver’s trailer. This time there was no answer when he knocked, and again Flint went straight on in.

Silver still sat on the couch in practically the same position as he had left him; in fact Flint wasn’t entirely it wasn’t the same position.

Flint set the sandwich and the soda down on the table beside him. “Eat something.”

“Sure thing.” Silver said without looking up, hand still scribbling away. He hadn’t even looked up this time at Flint’s entrance.

Flint stepped back and leaned against the door, folding his arms across his chest, just waiting. This so wasn’t his responsibility. And yet, making sure that one of their top band’s lead singers didn’t collapse from exhaustion and lack of protein, thereby ruining tonight’s concert, that was definitely his responsibility. So he stayed there.

Besides, while he didn’t to admit it, watching Silver like this was just as mesmerizing in its own way as seeing him out on stage.

Silver was so lost in his own little world. Occasionally he mouthed a word to himself, brushing a fingertip against his chin as he wrote. A handful of curls fell over his face and he brushed them back impatiently, giving Flint the visual he had longed for earlier.

Silver finally finished writing another line and frowned at it. He tapped his pencil against the page thoughtfully before he looked up with a sigh. At the sight of Flint, a puzzled expression crossed his face.

“You’re still here.”

“You haven’t eaten anything.” Flint said, nudging the plate with the sandwich on it towards him.

Silver looked at it like he wasn’t sure how food worked. “You stayed here to make sure I ate a sandwich?”

“Can’t have you collapsing on stage tonight.” Flint said gruffly. It wasn’t like he didn’t have a perfectly good excuse, _reason_ , he amended, a perfectly good reason to be here after all, no matter the look Silver was giving him to the contrary now. It was a reason, not an excuse, thank you very much.

“That’s very kind.” Silver said distractedly. “And I promise I will eat this delicious looking sandwich in a bit after I get this all down.” He turned a page in his notebook and kept writing.

“Is it really that important?” Flint asked, without intending it to sound like he did. Not that Silver’s contributions to the band weren’t important, but surely his thoughts on stuff could wait?

Silver blinked. He shrugged a little, and looked up at him. “You tell me. Did you like any of those songs we did last night?”

Flint bit back the immediate “Yes, all of them,” that sprang to his lips. Silver probably heard that shit all the time. He didn’t need to hear it from Flint. “Yeah.” He managed casually.

“Well, where do you think they come from?”

Flint simply stared at him. “ _You_ write the songs?” That so wasn’t what he thought Silver was doing in here. Somehow that had just never occurred to him. _How_ had that never occurred to him? Somehow it just hadn’t. Bands and solo artists so often didn’t write their own material nowadays, he’d simply assumed that was the case here.

Silver laughed aloud at his expression. “Me and Max really.” He grinned. “I’m not just a pretty face and a cute ass, you know.”

“That’s not. I didn’t mean.” Flint wasn’t sure what he meant so he left it there. “So you’re actually writing songs right now.” That changed everything and he was inwardly embarrassed at realizing it.

“Actually yes.” Silver drawled. “I’ve been….” He licked his lips and suddenly looked slightly embarrassed himself. “…rather inspired of late.”

“Oh yeah?” Flint asked, interested and unable to hide it. The desert was a particularly beautiful place. He could see a writer being inspired by it. The moon rising over the dunes, all the colors of the night, black and purple and gray and blue, drifting together.  It was a poetry of its own making.

“Yeah.” Silver said softly, just gazing at him.

Flint stared at him. “What?”

Silver pushed his notebook and pencil aside and rose to his feet.

Flint was suddenly very aware that he still only wore that soft silk robe around his body. It was currently tied at the waist, but all it would take is one tug of his fingers to pull it free. Who knew what he had on under there, maybe those briefs from earlier. Maybe nothing at all.

Silver advanced on him, right on into his personal space. “Very inspired.” He purred, his breath warm on Flint’s chest before he tilted his head up to smile dangerously at Flint. There was an invitation waiting on those lips, daring Flint to make a move.

Before he knew what he was doing, Flint had leaned down into that smile, kissing Silver heatedly on the mouth. His hands went around Silver’s body, reaching down to cup that perfect ass. Silver moaned into his mouth, his tongue melding deliciously against Flint’s. The taste of him made Flint’s head swim. Silver tasted of vanilla and sugar and whiskey. He leaned into Flint’s body like they were meant to fit together, causing Flint to imagine all the perfect ways they could fit together and what that would feel like, to have Silver’s body and his wrapped together, naked and sweating and lost.

The silk robe had dropped to the floor of the trailer. Flint’s hands were confronted with the fact that the only thing Silver wore underneath was that thin pair of briefs.

Flint’s head swam as Silver’s cock pressed hotly against his groin, showing its no small amount of interest. His hands slipped down inside the back of Silver’s briefs, rubbing along his crease, palming those glorious globes.

His tongue licked across Silver’s as Silver drew back to tug at his lower lip with his teeth, making Flint gasp. In retaliation he slid two fingers down the cleft of Silver’s perfect ass, seeking more, desperate for it.

Silver moaned. “Fuck, I really want to suck your cock.” He shuddered against him as Flint’s fingers stroked over his entrance, his cock hardening even more at the contact, pressing firmly against Flint’s crotch.  That rasp of friction against his jeans was enough to bring Flint back to his senses, that and the sound of Silver’s voice. What the fuck had he been thinking?

With a groan of frustration, Flint pulled off and pushed Silver away. “Stop. Stop.”

“What’s wrong?” Silver panted. His lips were swollen from Flint’s kisses, his eyes wide at the sudden halt in proceedings.

“I can’t do this.” Flint forced the words out.  This wasn’t him. He didn’t do this.

“Why not?” Silver stared up at him. His chest and neck were flushed, the front of his briefs noticeably tented.

Flint licked his lips at the sight of that arousal. God, he wanted it, he wanted it all, he wanted Silver.

“I don’t fuck performers.” He ground out, reaching blindly for the door and jerking it open. He was out of the trailer and walking away fast before Silver could try to stop him.  Fuck Silver and his stupid sandwich. Let him starve to death for all Flint cared.

“Are you sure about that?” Silver called after him before slamming the trailer door. Flint winced at the sound, but didn’t look back.

 

 *  *  *

 

The fuck had just happened? Silver leaned against the door where just seconds ago he had had a very tall, definitely interested in him Flint touching him, kissing him. Now…

He groaned, staring down at his dick. Fuck, every second of that had been heaven. He hadn’t felt like that in…ever.

The frustration ate at him, but he couldn’t stop the words rushing through his head like a river after a flood. He ran over to the couch, grabbed his pencil and wrote, line after line after line until they were gone and then he dropped the pencil and shoved his briefs down, jerking his cock hard and rough through his hand, imagining it was Flint’s hand on him, Flint jerking him off.

Flint’s mouth.

Silver gasped, hips jerking quickly as he shot over his fist.

_Fuck._

He stared dazedly at the ceiling as his body slowly calmed. Well, maybe he hadn’t gotten laid, but he was pretty sure he got a new song out of it. He’d have to thank Flint for that later.

He turned his head and caught sight of the sandwich still sitting there on the plate. His stomach growled at the sight of it.

Silver sighed and reached for the sandwich with the hand not covered in jizz. He took a thick bite, wishing his teeth were sinking into one of Flint’s thighs instead. He wanted those thighs slung over his shoulders; he wanted to fucking suck Flint’s cock. That was all he had wanted and Flint had run out of there like Silver had suggested they get married and settle down in a nice little house in the suburbs or some shit like that.

Okay, if he were honest, he also wanted to fuck Flint. But so what? It still wasn’t like he had done anything to warrant the way Flint had just left.

Silver took another bite of sandwich as he got up to wash his other hand in the trailer sink. This whole situation was ridiculous.

If Flint didn’t want to fuck him. Fine. Plenty of other people did. All Silver had to do was choose one struck his fancy.

 

 *  *  *

 

Flint stayed away from the trailer lot for the rest of the afternoon, which was easy because there was plenty to do. Alright, that was half a lie. He had a very good team put together and the additional security that had been brought on board really meant that all he had to do was supervise. And that meant he had plenty of time to think about what happened in Silver’s trailer and kick himself over it repeatedly until he was exhausted.

In the meantime, there was the additional security team arriving, which meant dealing with Vane, which wasn’t just his responsibility, but Eleanor’s as well.

 

 *  *  *

Eleanor folded her arms (her Flint pose as she liked to think of it. It certainly worked for him), across her chest. They sometimes needed more security and she had known this day would come, but it was different knowing it and seeing him again.

Flint had even told her they didn’t _have_ to hire Charles again, but Eleanor had shot that down. She wanted good security working her venue this summer and like it or not, Charles Vane did good security.

So she had hired him and his team back and that was that. It didn’t mean she had to like it on a personal level.

Vane gave her a level look as he walked past. “Ms Guthrie.”

She gave him a sharp nod but said nothing. Maybe this year they’d be civil to each other. Maybe things wouldn’t end in a screaming match. Maybe Charles wouldn’t fucking talk.

“You really put yourself in the most interesting situations.” Flint muttered as he watched Vane stroll past. “Between him and Max…”

Eleanor gave him the finger. “Right? Why not put all your ex’s in one barrel and just.”

“Please tell me you’re not planning on shooting anyone.”

“No.” Eleanor sighed. “Not at the moment.”

“Good,” Flint squeezed her shoulder. “Word of advice. Keep it that way.”

 

 *  *  *

 

He caught up with Vane at the fences, watching him direct his team.

“I see you’re still looking after her.” Vane commented, pushing his sunglasses back over his head. He looked the same as ever, half stoned and not giving a shit what anyone thought.

“I see things haven’t changed.” Flint responded.

Vane grinned and held out his hand. “Good to see you, Flint.”

Flint shook his hand. “You too, Charles.”

They fell into step together. “So tell me about the lineup this year. Any good bands?”

“Well, you already saw the Disco Queens.” An all-girl black singing trio, that did everything from jazz covers to accapella covers of Bee Gee songs weren’t at the top of the list of bands Flint had thought would make good headliners, but they had done well last year and so Eleanor had booked them again.

Vane nodded. “Yeah, I heard them practicing. Not bad.”

They kept talking over bands as they walked, but for some reason Flint never mentioned Wild Sea.

 

 *  *  *

 

Flint knew that Vane had screwed around and been high as a motherfucker the entire time Eleanor and he were together until Eleanor had eventually realized what a shit storm that entire situation was and gotten out.

But he also knew that feelings for past lovers were complicated so he kept an eye on things, hoping this didn’t all fall apart. As long Vane did his job and didn’t cause any trouble for Eleanor, that was all he cared about.

Max, on the other hand, was different. Eleanor had told him about Max late one night last year when her dad had been giving her shit about the venue. Eleanor had ended the long-distance call with tears in her eyes and restrained rage in her voice.

“It’s so fucking pointless, trying to live up to his expectations.” She wiped angrily at her eyes and reached for the vodka, tipping the bottle into a glass. “I’ve given up so much. I fucking threw away the girl I loved for him and this is what I have. This is all I have.”

Flint had stayed very quiet at that admission. He had had suspicions, but Eleanor was private for the most part, about the things that really mattered. Max, apparently, had truly mattered.

“I couldn’t come out for her, and she didn’t want to spend that summer being “just my friend” around him. I don’t blame her.”  Eleanor leaned back, cradling her drink against her chest. “I just thought I’d get past it. That one day it wouldn’t matter so much. But now, all I can think is that she deserved fucking better, and I’m glad she has someone who’s not afraid to be there for her. But I deserve better too.”

She looked at Flint a little defiantly, waiting for some kind of reaction.

“You do.” Flint stated firmly. “You deserve a partner who will have your back. Someone you can trust and rely on, and,” he added more gently. “Someone who loves you for who you are.”

Eleanor hiccuped faintly. “You’re not disappointed in me?”

“Are you kidding me?” Flint reached for her then, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m proud of you.”

He was always proud of Eleanor, because she worked through her shit and she came back stronger and she wasn’t going to let her asshole of a dad define her. Flint really couldn’t have asked for a better adopted daughter, which was pretty much the only kind of offspring he ever intended to have.

 

 *  *  *

 

Now though, having Max around, even if Eleanor wasn’t still in love with her, was clearly a situation. Vane was a potential situation. And with Silver added to the mix.

Well.

Flint pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ease the headache that kept threatening at the thought of Silver. What had he been thinking to go into that trailer? What had he been thinking to fucking kiss him? He never did shit like that, never let himself be so careless. But then he’d never met anyone like Silver before.

 

 *  *  *

 

That night was just another show. That was Flint’s opinion. This would make two down, only two more to go.

Of course, he should have expected this to happen.

Flint gritted his teeth at the sight of Silver leaning over an amp, butt on full display, as he flirted with a pretty girl in a flowing dress, who was giving him an amused look. Flint recognized her as he got closer. Madi, the lead singer of the Disco Queens.

Of course Silver was flirting. Of course he was trying to get laid. That offer of a blowjob had been only to get Flint to get him back stage and nothing more. That offer in his trailer had just been to fuck with him. It didn’t matter if Silver would have done it or not, because it didn’t mean a fucking thing. None of it did.

Flint turned around and headed back down the hall, away from the stage.

 

 *  *  *

 

The first band was a little punk band that got the crowd nicely prepped, and then the Disco Queens took the stage and the dancing started.

This was what Flint loved to see, a whole crowd of people moving as one under the lights, singing along with the music. Madi’s voice carried them all up to the heavens and then let them soar even higher.

If only, Flint mused, they could have ended the concert there.

 

 *  *  *

 

Tonight Silver was wearing a red shirt and jeans and it shouldn’t have looked as good as it did. He shouldn’t have looked as good as he did, like just a little too far out of reach.

He didn’t even give Flint a look as he walked out on stage.

But oh, Silver knew he was watching.

 “That fucking little tease.” Flint caught his lower lip between his teeth in frustration as he watched Silver sing.

Every single thing Silver did on that stage was sexual that night and the crowd loved it. Hell, Flint loved it even though he hated himself for it, and he hated Silver for having that effect on him. There was no denying the fact that he was dying to get his hands on Silver’s body again and more. Flint wanted to rip that shirt off Silver’s chest and bite those tantalizing nipples until Silver begged for him to fuck him.

Flint groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. What had he done to deserve this?

 

 *  *  *

 

“And for our encore, here’s something special.” Silver wrapped both hands around the mic, leaning into it even more. “This is for all those people out there tonight who just want something and don’t know how to ask for it.”

He closed his eyes and sang, his voice pouring out of him in a silken stream.

 

_Soft moonlight, stars coming out overhead_

_This is just the beginning and tonight_

_Tonight oh tonight_

_Tonight, I’m hanging on you_

_Hold me in your arms and hold me close_

_Don’t let the nightmares in again_

_Just let them go_

_tonight I'm hanging on you_

 

Flint blinked at Silver’s words. The opening to that song, was that meant as a come-on or a seduction or nothing at all? Why did Silver’s voice sound so fucking poignant and wistful? Was it possible Flint had made the wrong decision earlier today?

He stood there, watching Silver sing his heart out, his eyes closed for nearly the entire song.

Afterward Flint dawdled around backstage, half intending to go up to Silver afterwards and just ask what he had meant by saying that, by singing that song like he had.

As he waited, Flint couldn’t help imagining if things had gone differently earlier. Would it have killed him to stay there in that trailer? He was the one who made the stupid rules in the first place when he first came to work for Eleanor at the venue. They’d been half joke, half warning. She had been so young, and he knew there’d be mistakes, but he could set some kind of example.

It had only half worked in the end obviously, hence the addition of not fucking other security team  members either.

At that moment Flint looked over at the stage and paused.

Silver stood by the edge of the stage, and there leaning against the wall, talking to him, was Vane. He was standing, looking at Silver, who was, godfuckingdamnit, looking back at Vane and smiling.

Flint pretended his whole stomach didn’t just sink straight into his boots. Seeing Silver flirt with a girl from one of the other bands was bad enough, but seeing Silver flirt with Vane of all people, just fucking struck a fucking bad chord.

He strode over there like he had every good reason to be intruding on this clearly personal conversation, that something other than pure jealousy was motivating him here.

“The show’s done.” Flint snapped at Vane, pointedly not looking at Silver. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Yeah.” Vane shrugged. “I suppose.” He gave Silver another long assessing look and then glanced at Flint curiously before shrugging again and sauntering off.

Flint watched him go, restraining the urge to….fucking do something. He wasn’t even sure what, maybe get on his bike and ride far out into the desert until he could think straight.

“Something on your mind?” Silver asked innocently.

“You can’t fuck other members of my security team.” Flint told him flat out. Better if he let Silver know the rules straight away before he caused any trouble. “Is that understood?”

“Why not?”

“Because it creates friction.” Flint said stonily.

“Is that right?” Silver’s gaze dropped to the front of his jeans. “Ah, yeah, I can tell.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Flint grabbed him by the shirt, shoving him up against the wall. “I don’t know where you get off thinking you can behave exactly how you like, running around and fucking everything in sight, but as long as you’re playing this venue, you’ll behave yourself, _is_ \- _that_ \- _understood_?”

Silver just stuck his knee between Flint’s thighs and pressed, making Flint groan in surprise. “How’s that friction now?”

“Your arrogant little shit.” Flint breathed. “I should-“

“Please say spank me.” Silver blurted out and then bit his lip as his knee rubbed directly against Flint’s dick.

Flint snorted and pulled away. “You’d like that wouldn’t you. Well, tough shit. I have better things to do with my time.”

“Sure you do,” Silver smirked at him and it made Flint’s fingers want to curl tightly in his hair and just fucking yank. “What do you possibly have to do around here other than me?”

“A real job.” Flint said flatly. “We don’t all prance around onstage showing off our bits like a whore.”

He regretted it as soon as he said, half for the harshness of the words and half for the way a blank shutter seemed to fall across Silver’s face. Silver didn’t even offer any defense, or snarky comeback which was what Flint had expected or he never would have said it to begin with.

Instead Silver just shrugged his shoulders and turned away without a single word in response.

Flint watched him go, his stomach twisting tight with guilt.

 

 *  *  *

 

The moon rose high in the sky over the nearly empty venue. The cleaners were still working, there were still security guards here and there, checking over everything, but this was the time of night where the place was still and vast in that silence.

Eleanor leaned against the back wall, lighting a cigarette. She just needed a fucking break from everything. Flint could handle things. That was why she relied on him. When it came down to it, he was the only one she could truly rely on. Admitting that even to herself made the tightness in her stomach seize up again. She took a long drag and leaned her head back, listening to the music still playing in her mind.

She hadn’t really admitted it to herself until now, what it was like, seeing Max again. Hearing her fucking  sing. Seeing her be happy. The hardest thing was all the confusing mess her feelings were. Eleanor was happy that Max was happy. She _wanted_ Max to be happy. She really didn’t even want to be with her again but she wanted…christ, she wanted _that_ , that fucking happiness, and she knew she had had a real chance of that with Max back when they were college and she had wasted it.

Now here she was, alone, and seeing Max with someone just reminded her of that.

Eleanor smoked glumly on her cigarette and sighed. At least they had sold out their tickets. She may be a shitty romantic partner, but she was good at business. Maybe that would turn someone on one of these days. There were already people who wanted to go into partnership with her because of her father, or those who wanted to buy out her venue. Fucking Woodes Rogers. This was her musical venue and she wasn’t going to sell it to anyone, let alone a fucking creep like him.

She dropped the butt to the cement and ground it viciously beneath the heel of her boot before starting to take out another.

“Can I bum one of those?”

Eleanor jerked her head up and looked over at the speaker.

A brunette girl, her long hair falling loose and pretty over her face, in fucking bell-bottoms and a croptop that showed off a perfectly adorable belly-button ring in a frankly unbearably cute stomach, stood in the shadows. Where the fuck had she even come from?

“Who the fuck are you?” Eleanor asked, and then she saw the press pass around the girl’s neck. “Oh fuck, you’re a journalist.”

“First assignment actually.” The girl blushed. “I begged for it.”

“You like being a journalist that much?” Eleanor asked as she dug in her jeans for pocket for her lighter.

“I like music that much.” The girl said. “Do you have any idea how fantastic this festival is? Every summer, it’s the highlight of my year.” She came closer as she talked and Eleanor repressed a faint shiver at just how pretty she was.

“Is that so?” Eleanor wanted to hear more. She offered the girl a cigarette and lit it for her, watching the girl’s fingers in the flame of the lighter. She wondered what it would be like to feel those fingers on her skin.

The girl smiled at her as she stepped back. “Thanks. I’m Abigail by the way.” She brought the cigarette up to her lips.

“Pleasure. I’m Eleanor Guthrie, but I suspect you already knew that.” Eleanor blew a smoke ring. All the press knew who she was. “Shouldn’t you be heading out?” It was late. Most of the press would have left or be hanging out by the buses, hoping to catch the bands before they left for their hotel.

Abigail shrugged. “I wanted a smoke and…” There was a small smile dancing on her rosebud lips. “I wanted to meet you.”

Eleanor raised her eyebrow. “Is that right?”

Eleanor had a bad relationship with the press and everyone knew it. They were always pointing out that it had been through her father that Summer Fest had even gotten off the ground and they were always waiting for her to fail and go running back to daddy for help. Well, fuck them.

But this girl...this girl was different somehow. At least she seemed different. It could have all just been an act of course, but for some reason, Eleanor wanted to believe it wasn’t. It had been a long time since she let herself look at a pretty girl the way she wanted to.

The moon was bright and golden above their heads, and the stars were out. Eleanor looked at Abigail’s hand holding her cigarette.

She blew another smoke ring, watching it trail away up into the night. “Do you want to come back to my office and have a drink and listen to music?”

Abigail smiled. “I’d like nothing better.”

 

 *  *  *

 

Flint gunned it through the desert, driving a little too fast than he usually did, letting the road carry around his frustration. The wind whipped past him, letting him breathe a little easier. The moon was nearly full and the road was smooth under his bike.

Unfortunately by the time he got home, the frustration was still there, smouldering away under the surface, making his skin feel hot and heavy.

He looked around the kitchen and grabbed the whiskey from where he had stashed it last night and pushed the porch door open, propping it open.

He whistled for Mercury, who came out from her hiding place. During the day she liked to hide under the bed. When Flint got home, that was her sign it was okay to come out.

Flint sank down into the lawn chair he had sitting out under the willow acacia tree that shaded his back yard. From here he could sit and stare at the stairs, letting the ache in his chest rise and subside, until everything hurt too much to breathe.

He took a deep sip of whiskey as Mercury curled up at his side. Flint scratched her ears absently.

What did any of it matter? Fucking John Silver.

Flint let the whiskey hit his tongue, running it over like a muddy river, letting himself get swallowed up in it.

He leaned his head back up to stare at the stars. What was he even complaining about? What did it matter if he admitted that he wanted Silver? Or if Silver fucked Vane? None of it mattered. Silver wasn’t going to stay.

He took another long swig and stared at the stars, letting the misery swell over him.

 

 *  *  *

 

Silver sat on the steps of his trailer. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, staying at the venue as long as he had. He should have been heading back to the hotel. He should be doing something else.  

He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do anymore. There was a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about the way Flint had looked at him, about the words Flint had sneered at him.

 _But you don’t want me?_ Silver’s brain screamed internally. _What do you care if I fuck someone else?_

And yet he had hung out in his trailer, waiting, hoping against idiotic hope that Flint would turn up and say…something, anything, really.

By now he’d concluded that wasn’t happening, but instead of leaving, he’d simply sunk down on the trailer steps and stared at the moon like some love-struck moron. What the fuck was the matter with him?

“You’re not really on offer tonight, are you?”

Silver looked over at the raspy-voiced security guard who leaned against the fence, watching him.

“Sorry.” Silver offered a rueful shrug of his shoulders. “No.” Another night, he’d have invited Vane straight into his trailer then and there. But tonight was not another night; tonight was all there was.

Vane shrugged and moved closer. “No worries.” He reached for a pack of cigarillos sticking out of his pocket, placing one between his teeth and reaching for a lighter.

Silver watched him light his cigarette, the flame flaring up bright and falling away again.

“Word of advice though.” Vane exhaled, letting the smoke float away. “Don’t fuck around with Flint.”

Silver played it casual. “What?”

“You want him. Tell him. Be bold.” Vane tapped a little ash on the side of his boot and stuck his cigarillo back in his mouth. “Just be honest. It’ll save time. Trust me.”

“Is this advice offered from personal experience or…” Silver inquired carefully.

“Simply gleaned from years of observation.” Vane shrugged. “This place. It’s great for creating a certain kind of atmosphere, and atmosphere is well and good if all you’re looking for is a good fuck. But at the end of the day, who do you want to be there with you?” He took another puff. “Think about it.”

Silver just sat there as Vane walked away across the lot.

The fuck was that supposed to mean?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Flint woke up to Mercury licking his face, one long rasping lick over and over again, affectionate and warm. He groaned and reached out to pet her muzzle.

Fucking hangover. Fucking sunlight. Fucking John Silver.

He pushed himself up to his feet and made his way slowly down the hall to his shower which he turned on full force, stripping off his clothes. He stepped into the shower, cursing the day he had ever agreed to work for Eleanor, the day he set eyes on Silver, all of it and everything.

Flint placed a hand on the wall, bracing himself up and just stood there, letting the water run down his body. The question what he been thinking to get so drunk last night had a simple answer to it. He hadn’t been thinking at all. He hadn’t wanted to think. He’d simply wanted to drift.

Flint sighed and turned his head, letting the water run down his face. He felt like he was a hundred years old instead of his thirty-nine years. And all of this was for nothing, just not wanting to admit that he was attracted to a fucking singer passing through on the concert circuit. So what if he was?

There were only two more shows to get through. After that Wild Sea would pack up and hit the road. Silver would be gone and he could get on with his life, settling back into his routine the same as before with no unexpected dips or turns in the road ahead.

The trouble with routines was that eventually they cracked all on their own, regardless of how fixed you were within them.

 *  *  *

Eleanor’s truck was already parked in the lot when Flint rode in. Half the time she was already here when he arrived for the day, half the time she had never left. She had a small room off her office for late nights where she didn’t feel like driving back to the city after a show.

“I hate LA and I hate traffic. Why wouldn’t I just stay here? I have pillows, I have a coffee maker. There’s no need to leave.”

“Starbucks is two miles away.” Flint had pointed out because he’d drunk Eleanor’s coffee and it was terrible. She could stomach it, but he only drank it in case of emergencies.

“Some of us can drink real coffee.” Eleanor said sweetly. “But whatever.”

 *  *  *

So Flint went up the steps to her office, expecting to find her already working busily away. The third day of the current set, whether they were doing a three day set or four, was usually the biggest night of the weekend. It was Saturday. The fans came out in full droves on Saturdays. He needed to be on his best game, and the last thing he needed was this fucking hangover.

Flint pushed the door of the office open and then he immediately stopped at the sight greeting him. “What the fuck?”

There were two large blankets draped lopsidedly over two chairs and Eleanor’s desk, taking up most of the office.

“Eleanor?”

“What?” Eleanor poked her head out from the blankets, blinking up at him.

 “What the fuck are you doing?” Flint stared down at her.

“What’s it look like I’m doing?”

“It looks like you made a fucking tent in your office.”

“It’s a fort,” came a muffled voice from behind her. A dark-haired girl leaned forward, resting her chin on Eleanor’s bare shoulder.

“So you made a fucking fort in  your office,” Flint amended sarcastically, “and now you’re sitting in it, drunk with a…” he peered at the brunette and recognized her belatedly. “A member of the fucking press?” Shit, this was so much worse than he thought.

“Shhhhhhh.” Eleanor pointed her finger at him. “Don’t you call her that. She is so much nicer than them.”

“Fucking hell.” Flint stared at her. “Do you know what you’re doing, letting a journalist in here?” This could land them in the shit so damn fast it would make their heads spin. All Eleanor needed was one bad story and it would start the whole vicious cycle of unwanted publicity all over again.

“Shhhh,” Eleanor repeated. “It’s all been very off the record.” She did finger quotes around that part and started giggling, which started the brunette off as well.

Flint just looked at them. It was bad enough dealing with his own hangover, but Eleanor and this girl too? And then he saw the humor in it and just sighed, managing to repress his own laughter.

Eleanor just sat there smiling at the brunette who yawned sleepily at her. Flint was reminded suddenly of young Eleanor still was. So she was a hard-headed businesswoman who managed her own music venue, so what? That shouldn’t mean she never got to have any fun.

“Coffee.” Flint said. “I’m going to get you both coffee, and breakfast and we’re gonna get some water in you and then we’re going to get to work.”

“Argh, work.” Eleanor mumbled. “It’s so much nicer in the fort.”

Flint paused and looked at her. “How about I bring you both breakfast and you can have a picnic in the fort with….” He looked at the brunette again.

“Abigail.” The brunette stuck a hand out of the tent fort and Flint shook it cordially.

“Nice to meet you, Abigail. I’m going to go get you both breakfast and coffee and it’d be much easier if both of you would put more clothes on by the time I come back, all right?”

Eleanor snickered. “Yeah, okay, _dad._ ”

Flint rolled his eyes and went out.

He poked his head back in to say. “Please stay in the office while I’m gone.”

Eleanor was too busy kissing the brunette to hear him. Flint shut the door hurriedly and went back down the steps.

Breakfast, something nice and greasy to soak up all the alcohol and a fuckton of coffee. Some of it for him. That’s what he needed to find.

 *  *  *

Flint glanced halfheartedly in the direction of Silver’s trailer, guilt hitting him again. He had had no fucking right to say what he had last night. Silver hadn’t deserved that. It had just been Flint’s own fucking jealousy. In the light of day, entirely by himself with no witnesses, Flint could own it. He had been jealous of Silver flirting with Vane.

And now, was Vane in there? Was he in that trailer, sprawled across the couch with Silver lying underneath him, naked and stinking of sex? Or were they still back at the hotel, asleep after an all-night full-on orgy? Flint wasn’t sure you could have an orgy with only two people, but if anyone was capable of trying, it was Vane.

He kicked a pebble underneath his boot and kept walking. His head ached. His gut churned. He felt like shit. Coffee. Everything would be easier to deal with after he’d had coffee.

He passed one of the tour buses while heading for his bike and saw Sunglasses rapping wearily on the door of the bus, looking like he was going to melt in the noon-day sun.

“Please unlock the door. This is really not what I need to deal with today.”

There was a lot of that going around. Flint kept walking, relieved he didn’t have to deal with whatever was happening with the bus.

Sunglasses gave him a dirty look as he walked by and Flint just shrugged. Not his circus, not his monkey.

 *  *  *

Jack waited until the security ginger was gone before knocking again, more softly this time. “Please, Anne. Whatever you’re upset about, just tell me.” It was so much easier when she told him. This sort of guessing game was beyond him.

There was still no answer. He sighed and pushed his sunglasses back up on his nose. Fine, if she wouldn’t talk to him, he’d get someone else that she would listen to. Fuck the fucking desert and the fucking sun and the fucking shitty sand everywhere. On the next tour he was going to vote they go somewhere civilized like Europe.

He rapped on Silver’s trailer and jerked the door open. “I need you to talk to Anne.”

“What’s up?” Silver looked up at him out of a fog. He was curled up on his couch, writing, but he set his notebook and pencil aside at Jack’s words.

“She’s holed up on the bus refusing to come out.” Jack sighed. “I need you three in rehearsal today and I can’t have that happen if she’s being like this.”

“Just gimme some time.” Silver patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll take care of it.” He went out of the trailer, heading towards the bus.

“Well, I wish you would!” Jack called after him, irritated. He decided to stay in Silver’s trailer a while and closed the door. There was alcohol in here somewhere and this day could only be improved by a drink.

 *  *  *

Silver didn’t bother knocking. He simply picked the lock on the bus like he had before and went in. He found Anne in the back of the bus, curled up in the tiny window seat, her arms wrapped around one of the many pillows they had stashed back there, her eyes fixed on the roof.

“Hey.” He said softly. “What’s going on?”

Anne scowled at him and he just sat down next to her, nudging her feet over to make room for himself.

“I’m not upset.” Anne muttered. “Whatever the fuck Jack says.”

“Right.” Silver nodded. “Of course not.”

“It’s  just…She’s been distracted all the time we’ve been here!” Anne burst out. “She’s writing and she’s…not talking to me and she’s not…we’re not…”

“She was in bed with you just the other night.” Silver reminded. “And me for that matter, but still.”

“It’s just that fucking blonde.” Anne hugged the pillow to her chest, nearly burying her face in it as she muttered, “What if Max really…wants her back?”

The words were so soft Silver barely heard them but he did. For a moment he debated on what to say and what Anne needed to hear and what the truth was somewhere in the middle of all that.

“I don’t think that’s the case. I really don’t.” Silver said at last, softly. “It’s just been a busy set for all of us. Max’s just working on music. You know how she gets.”

“Yeah, but.” Anne picked at the corner of the pillow with an angry fingernail. “It’s different this time. cause of _her_.”

Silver nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

He squeezed her ankle comfortingly and Anne just sighed.

“So what’s up with you and the ginger?”

“Why do you always deflect what’s going on with you and Max to me and him?” Silver asked. “Besides, there _isn’t_ a me and him. Pretty sure he wants nothing to do with me.” The dull ache in his stomach was still there from last night. He could still see the look on Flint’s face when he closed his eyes.

“Pretty sure you’re wrong there.” Anne told him.

“He as much called me a whore last night.” Silver pointed out. Actually, that hadn’t even really been the bit that bothered him, and maybe it should have. It was everything about this goddamn place, the lonesome feel of the desert at night to the way the moon looked when it hung so wide and bright in the sky.

“Yeah, was that when you were flirting with that rangy security bloke?”

It was Silver’s turn to scowl. “Maybe.”

Anne kicked him in the stomach, making him wince. “The ginger’s fucking jealous, you dumbass. Even I can see that.”

“So what if he is?” Silver said obstinately. Not that he bought it. If Flint had been jealous, wouldn’t he have done something else? Not that he wanted two blokes fighting over him, but it was a little romantic, wasn’t it? The stuff that romance novels were based at least.

“So what are you doing hanging out with me? You have someone of your own to go get before the weekend’s over.”

Silver shrugged. “He doesn’t want me.”

Anne made a rude noise. “Pretty sure that’s the only thing he does want.”

“Yeah, well, he had a chance and he turned it down.” He’d fucking offered to suck the man’s dick the first time they met, and then a second time as well, and still nothing. He had his fucking pride after all.

“So give ‘im another.” Anne shrugged. “Sometimes people make stupid decisions and they regret them, you know? And all they really want is another chance.”

Silver sighed.

“You still want him, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” That much was a given.

“Then go for it.”

Silver leaned in. “Only if you show up for rehearsal and tell Jack everything is okay.”

Anne considered this for a moment. “You’ll give the ginger another chance?”

“If you do that, yeah, then it’s a deal.” Silver held out his hand.

“Deal.” Anne shook it.

Silver leaned over and gave her a kiss before she could deck him. “Now get out there and get rehearsal started. I’ll be over to the stage in a bit.”

 *  *  *

Flint picked up an order of breakfast burritos, some hashbrowns and an extra order of bacon, and three large coffees, all black.

He stowed them on the back of his bike and rode back to the venue, planning out his course of strategy. Make sure Eleanor and Abigail stayed holed up in the office until they were relatively sober and clothed. Interrogate Abigail later and find out what magazine she was working for/what she planned to say/make sure she said absolutely nothing about spending the night with Eleanor Guthrie before he let her off the lot. It was perfectly fine that Eleanor had had a night of fun, but he was going to make damn sure that it didn’t come back to bite her in the ass.

As he carried the box of food and tray of coffees across the lot, he glanced over at the tour buses as the door opened. Silver came down the steps, followed by Bonny, her hand on his shoulder.

Flint slowed half a step. Now he was just confused. Whatever was going on in there, he hadn’t expected Silver to be involved with the redheaded woman.

Silver looked up and gave him a faintly wistful look and Bonney punched him in the shoulder.

“Ow.” Silver glared over his shoulder at her.

Flint kept walking. He’d stick to his course and he’d ignore all the murky waters around him. It simply didn’t matter how good Silver looked in those jeans. Flint was pretty sure they were the same pair he had worn that first day they’d met, the same pair Flint had touched, and felt with his own two hands, so soft and worn and delightfully full of Silver’s ass.  It didn’t matter that Silver’s t-shirt was a soft light blue like the sky and his eyes looked dazzlingly like the sea against it.

It didn’t fucking matter that his hair was tangled and messy and Flint wanted to fucking wrap his fingers in it and just pull Silver to him, bring Silver’s mouth back to him and kiss him, really kiss him, just sticking his tongue straight down Silver’s throat.

None of that mattered at all.

But in spite of that Flint still couldn’t resist glancing back and Silver was still just standing there, looking after him, that same wistful expression on his face.

Flint jerked his head around real fast.

_Fuck._

 *  *  *

He spotted Vane out in the general admission area, clearly demonstrating something to Billy by the gesturing.  Flint watched him carefully, but he couldn’t honestly tell if Vane had gotten laid last night or not.

It was hard to tell with Vane.

 *  *  *

He delivered the food to Eleanor who was half dressed this time, so that was good. “Eat your breakfast, drink your coffee and water. Take these.” He gave her some ibuprofen. “I’ll be back to check on you in a bit, all right?”

“You’re the best.” Eleanor slid an arm around him, burying her face in his shirt. “I really mean that. Oh, fuck, are those hashbrowns?”

Flint chuckled. “Yes. Share them with Abigail.”

“Mm, I will.” Eleanor carried the greasy bag and coffees into the fort and as Flint closed the door, he heard the two of them laughing together. He couldn’t remember the last time he had heard Eleanor laugh like that. It made something twinge faintly in his chest.

 *  *  *

Flint decided to work out of his office for a while, which was next door, just to keep an eye on things until they were definitely sober. He checked in with Billy to let him know where he was, and to let him know if he needed him and finally sat down at his desk with his own coffee.

The first sip made his brain calm to an even plane. _Ah, yes._ That was exactly what he wanted.

Flint took another sip, thinking back on that look he had seen in Silver’s eyes. What had that been about?

 *  *  *

_"Be bold."_

Silver kept heading Vane's words in his mind. Usually boldness wasn't exactly a problem so it was faintly ironic that he found himself hesitant in this particular situation.

He spotted Flint heading towards his office, still wearing his sunglasses, keeping his head down. Silver took a deep breath. What was the worst that could happen anyway? So Flint rejected him again? All right. Silver could live with that. It wasn’t like he was going to see Flint again after this weekend anyway.

He swept a hand through his curls, but they were impossible to control, so he gave up and walked across the parking lot towards Flint’s office, sweating with every step he took.

He blamed that on the heat, but still.

At last Silver stood on the steps of the office. He hesitated, this was really it, if he did this…and then he knocked.

“Yeah?” Flint sounded businesslike and busy.

Silver opened the door and stepped into the office.

“Hi.”

At the sound of his voice Flint’s head jerked up to stare at him.

“Um,” Silver licked his lips and began, before he could lose what little courage he had here, “Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the other day in the trailer, well not exactly sorry for it, I mean," he certainly didn't regret kissing Flint, hell no. “But I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention and I understand if your answer is still no, but if you wanted to get a drink after the show tonight..."

He trailed off at the expression on Flint's face, once again feeling like he had somehow completely fucked up though he had no idea how.  He sounded so fucking needy to his own ears, he wanted to disappear through the floor.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"After what I said to you last night?"

Silver blinked. "Well, I kinda hoped you didn't truly mean that." 

Flint stared at him. "You're right, I didn't. I was... anyway. I apologize for that. I shouldn't have said it."

"Apology accepted." Silver said cheerfully. "So about that drink?"

Flint sat back in his chair, just giving him a puzzled look. "Just like that?" Like he expected Silver to be more upset or something.

"Well, I can think of additional ways for you to apologize if you want suggestions." Silver grinned at him.

Flint just shook his head, but there was a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I'll think about it."  Flint said, then, “The drink, not the further apologies.”

Silver laughed a little. “I figured.”

He stood there, just gazing at Flint until he realized he should probably be going.

"All right then." Silver nodded, hoping the excitement he felt at Flint's words wasn't too obvious. "I'll see you around."

"Most likely." Flint muttered.

 *  *  *

Silver didn’t hate him. It sent a little flutter through Flint's chest. Fuck that, Silver hadn't even seemed mad. Could it really be that easy? Would it really hurt anything if Flint gave in and had a drink with him?

 *  *  *

Flint grabbed his coffee and took it with him out to the stage. Wild Sea had started their rehearsal and he drew closer, watching.

Max moved over to discuss something with Silver. Bonny kept eyeing him in a way that made him nervous.

Flint turned to go, but then she removed her guitar and came over to him.

“Something I can help you with?” Flint said.

“I wanna know what you intend with John.” Bonney said bluntly.

“What?” Flint asked in surprise.

She moved in closer, getting a little into his face. “Are you fucking interested in fucking him or not?”

“Now look here.” Flint started. This was all too much.

“I mean, it’s obvious you want that much, but what about after?” She moved in even closer, menace in every slender bone in her body, and it was surprising how tempting it was to take a step back. Flint held his ground because that’s what he did, but now there was a very dangerous woman in his personal space and his hands twitched for a weapon, just in case.

“So?” Bonney challenged. “What’re you going to do then?”

“I...don’t know?” Flint offered. He wasn’t sure where any of this was supposed to go. He hadn’t even decided if he was going to accept Silver’s offer yet.

“Are you going to hurt him?”

“That’s not my intention.” Flint said. Whatever he did to Silver, not that he was doing anything to Silver, he had no intention of hurting him. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. It was really better if he just never dated anyone. It was always a mistake.

“Good.” Bonny nodded. “Keep it that way, or you’ll regret it.”

She turned and went back to her guitar, leaving Flint just standing there thoroughly confused.

Silver looked up from where he was talking with Max and smiled over at him.

Flint stood there, gazing back at him. And before he could stop it, he felt an answering smile appear on his own lips. He turned away immediately, but not before Silver’s expression turned to one of pure delight.

 *  *  *

The rest of the day passed in a blur. The other acts went onstage, performed and went off again. Flint was barely aware of them as he waited for Wild Sea's performance.

 *  *  *

The first few songs of the set went okay. It was during the fourth song that Silver went out on the walkway, singing out to the night.

He leaned down, smiling at someone in the crowd, and then hands reached for him, and he was gone, slipping down into the crowd, bodies closing in close around him.

“Fuck.

Flint was across the stage like lighting, jumping into the crowd after him, grabbing for Silver. For a moment he thought he couldn’t reach him in time, and his heart started screaming in his chest.

“Out of the way,” he bellowed, parting the crowd as he barreled through them, not wanting to hurt anyone, but reaching Silver was his priority. At last, Flint reached him, his hand catching at his shoulder, clenching tightly around his arm, drawing Silver closer to him, and then lifting him up over the crowd.

“I got him.” He shouted into his walkie. “Getting back to the stage now.”

Silver clung to him and Flint just lifted him higher, effectively swinging Silver up over his shoulder as he climbed back onstage. He could hear the crowd screaming distantly, but the only thing Flint could focus on was Silver staring up at him as Flint set him carefully down on the stage, Silver’s hands clasping at his arms.

 “All clear.” Flint gasped hoarsely, the adrenaline hitting him hard. He had both hands on Silver, reassuring himself that he was safe, aware of the crowd around him, but mostly only aware of Silver.

“Fuck me.” Silver said breathlessly.

“Maybe later.” Flint quipped automatically, and the look in Silver’s eyes made him quickly add. “That was a joke.”

They were surrounded by thousands of spectators, and now he was the one being the idiot. But what the hell? How could Silver just keep flirting after a scare like that?

“Maybe it’s a joke to you.” Silver murmured. “My heart’s fucking pounding. Thanks for the rescue.” He started to struggle to his feet and reluctantly, Flint let him.

“Let’s get you backstage for a moment.” He hustled Silver back to where the others were waiting.

Max and Anne were at their side in a moment.

“Fucking hell, are you all right?” Anne asked breathlessly, gripping Silver by the shirt, like she had to see for herself that he was okay. Flint understood the feeling.

“I’m fine.” Silver reassured her. “Really, I’m fine.” He gave them both a  wan smile. “We should get the show started again.”

“Are you sure you’re good to go on?” Max frowned.

“I kinda have to.” Silver shrugged his shoulders a little, his curls falling over his forehead. Flint just wanted to brush them back with his fingers and then…

“You want to get off this stage right now, just say the word.” Flint said. He wasn’t remotely joking. He wouldn’t make a single person continue with performing after something like that had happened to them.

Silver just looked up at him with thoughtful eyes. “You’re really something, you know that?” He stepped back with a shake of his head. “I can finish the show.”

“All right.” Silver was the performer here. Flint trusted he knew what he’s doing. “You change your mind…”

“I’ll let you know.” Silver gave him another small smile and Flint felt it settle somewhere in his chest like something precious had been handed to him to him to protect.

“All right then.” Max squeezed Silver’s hand. “If you’re sure.”

"I'm sure."

"Okay, but."

“He said he was sure.” Anne said. She brushed Silver’s shoulder lightly with her fingertips. “Come on. Let’s get back out there.”

One of the roadies ran out to check Silver’s mic as they assumed their places.

Flint stood at the very edge of the stage, watching closely. He wasn’t going to risk that happening again.

“Sorry about the delay there.” Silver smiled out at the crowd. “Had a little distraction there, but now where were we?”

The crowd cheered as he went over to Max and whispered something. She said something back and then threw a look at Anne who shrugged

“This next song is dedicated to my handsome rescuer.” Silver looked out at all of them and started singing.

  
_tonight you’re mine_

_and I want you to know this is all we have_

_all we have is time_

_and what we make of it_

_so let’s make_

_the most_

_of what we have_

 

Flint stood there at the edge of the crowd, arms folded across his chest, making sure none of the fans tried anything similar and ignoring the fact that Silver was essentially singing about how they should fuck.

“What was all that?” Eleanor came up to him.

“He was at the edge of the walkway and someone just grabbed his ankle.” Flint said. “We need higher railings installed. I knew something like that was going to happen one of these days.”

“Not that. That song dedication.” Eleanor said. “He wants to fuck you.”

Flint rolled his eyes. “So what?”

“So what?” Eleanor repeated. “So when was the last time you got laid?”

“Eleanor, that’s not the point.”

“Kinda feels like the point.”

“Look, I’m very happy that it worked out for you.” Flint paused briefly at her snort of derision, and then continued, “But everybody’s different all right? Anyway, speaking of…where is little miss journo?”

“She’s watching the show.” Eleanor said, eyes on the stage.

“Do you know what magazine she’s covering? Do you know why she’s here?”

“Fucking hell.” Eleanor stared at him. “She’s here because she’s writing a fucking story about the fucking show, all right?”

“All right.” Flint subsided for now. It didn’t mean he wasn’t going to get the full story himself later, but for now he dropped it.

 *  *  *

Flint stood by the edge of the stage for the rest of the show but Silver didn’t take any unnecessary risks, staying well in the middle of the stage, which Flint appreciated. On the other hand, Silver did use any and every possible excuse to strut over near Flint, or if he faced away from him, he just had to lean into the mic, so that his ass was exquisitely displayed in Flint's direction. As long as he stayed on the stage in one piece and didn’t get mauled by the crowd, Flint didn’t care what he did.

As long as Silver was safe he could stand there all night watching him, listening to him sing.

Afterwards when Silver came offstage, flushed and shining with sweat, he started straight for Flint and honestly Flint wasn’t sure what he was going to do when the man reached him, his lips tingled when he remembered kissing Silver in his trailer, and his heartbeat sped up to a thousand when he thought of how Silver had looked earlier in his office, so damn hopeful at the notion that Flint might say yes to his offer.

Before that happened though, another figure moved in front of him and Silver halted a few feet away.

“Can’t thank you enough.”

Flint blinked as Sunglasses clapped him heartily on the back. “What?”

“You, saving that young rascal out there.” Sunglasses gestured vaguely to Silver. “He’s…well…spry.”

“That’s one word to describe him.” Flint agreed. Not exactly the first word that came to mind. He glanced over Sunglass’s shoulder at Silver, who stood there gazing back at him with intense eyes and a wide smile, like there was some private joke they shared, just the two of them. Flint found himself almost smiling at the sight.

Silver swept a hand through his curls and finished saying something to Max who made a face at him, and then finally he came over to where Flint and Sunglasses stood.

“Your strength really is quite impressive.” Sunglasses was still going on as he joined them.

“That’s pretty much the same thing I said to him the first time I ever saw him.” Silver remarked conversationally, leaning in closer.

Sunglasses looked from him to Flint and just rolled his eyes. “For the love of god, John, please don’t.”

“I promised I’d behave.” Silver made a shooing gesture and Sunglasses went, muttering under his breath.

Silver waited until he was out of ear range before speaking again. “That’s not all I said, of course.” He grinned at Flint.

“No, I remember other things.”

Silver’s smile just widened. “Look, I’d really love to say thank you for earlier. Beer?”

“I’m still on the clock.” Flint said automatically.

“Ah,” Silver nodded, like he hadn’t thought of that. “Right, well, thank you.”

“It’s my job.” Flint said.

“And I’m thanking you for doing it admirably.” Silver told him, still smiling.

Finally Flint just gave in. “You’re welcome.”

Bonney came along and slung an arm around Silver’s shoulder. “Come on, let's get a drink."

"All right." Silver said, without another sideways look at Flint as he went.

Flint watched them head off in the direction of the trailers.

 *  *  *

 “I just never pictured it like this, you know.” Jack sucked on the joint.

Charles shrugged. “How did you picture it then?”

“More like something out of a music video.” Jack mused. “More glamor. There are glamorous aspects of it, sure, but at the end of the day you’re living on a bus, heading to somewhere else, fighting to get your equal time in the bathroom.”

Charles chuckled. “And?”

“And then there’s the women.” Jack inhaled again, smiling faintly. “They are magnificent.” He seemed lost for words for a moment, which Charles found surprising.

“And annoying and ruinous and more than I possibly deserve in more ways than one.”

“They’re in love, aren’t they?” Charles observed, reaching for the joint.

“They certainly are.” Jack said and there was only the faintest whisper of a sigh in his voice. He loved Anne dearly and whatever made her happy made him happy, and Max made her happy, so here they were.

“At any rate, I’m glad to see you, Charles.” He offered the joint back to Charles who took it.

“Likewise.”

Jack smiled. From a man as prone to silences as Charles that tantamount to admitting that he had missed him back.

 *  *  *

Flint needed something to distract himself from taking Silver up on his offer and he found it when he spotted Abigail loitering around by the buses, looking at her phone.

“Hey.” Flint called out to her.

She looked up quickly, shoving her phone in her back pocket. “What’s up?”

Flint took her by the arm, ushering her off to a private corner between the back wall and one of the buses.

“Hey, what’re you doing?”

“I need to know what you’re up to.” Flint stated. He released his grip on her arm, but didn’t move away.

Abigail glared up at him defiantly. “What makes you think I’m up to anything?”

“You’re a bit young for a journalist for one thing, and you’re exactly the type I’d send if I was hoping to get an exclusive on Eleanor Guthrie.” He leaned in. “Who sent you?”

“Nobody sent me.”

“You’re lying.” Flint breathed.

There was a flicker in her eyes and he knew she was right.

“Let’s put it like this.” Flint said softly. “You do anything that harms Eleanor and I personally will make sure you regret it, understood?”

Surprise blossomed across her face and he realized again just how young they both were. Whatever this girl was up to, she didn’t want to hurt Eleanor. He could read it in her eyes.

“I wouldn’t, I swear.” Abigail blurted. “You have to believe me.”

“Okay, okay.” Flint stepped back. “I do.” He ran a hand over his hair, looking at her. “Sorry…I…”

“You were worried about her.” Abigail said simply, like she understood. She placed a hand on Flint’s arm and he looked down at it, startled. “I understand. It must be nice to have someone concerned for you.”

Flint frowned. “Don’t you have anyone who cares that you’re out all hours of the night?”

Abigail laughed a little and shook her head. “Not so much no.” She removed her hand and Flint had the oddest desire to catch her hand in his and make sure she got home safely.

For now, he watched her walk across the lot to Eleanor’s office and knock on the door, and didn’t move until the door opened and she went inside.

 *  *  *

The moon was out. Flint stood there gazing at it. It would be easy to just get on his bike and ride for home. Somehow, he just couldn’t bring himself to do that. Not tonight. Tonight, his feet turned in the direction of Silver's trailer and finally he just started walking. He walked across the lot slowly, taking his time and there Silver sat on the steps of his trailer, like he was waiting for something, like he was waiting for Flint.

Flint simply went over to him and Silver smiled up at him. “Hey.”

He had a bottle of whiskey next to him and Flint nodded at it. “That drink still on offer?”

Silver grinned. “Yes.” He held the bottle up and Flint took it, tilting it back for a long shot.

“That your motorcycle  parked over there?” Silver asked idly when Flint handed the bottle back.

“Yeah, what of it?”

Silver just grinned again. “Wanna take me for a ride?”

Flint thought about it. The shot of whiskey had heated him nicely. And Silver would have to hold on to him while they rode. “Only if you wear my helmet.”

“I’m not sure it will fit over my curls.”

Flint reached out and brushed a fingertip over a curl, surprising both Silver and himself. “I’ll make it work.”

Silver looked up at him. “All right then. Let’s go.”

 *  *  *

Flint could have ridden forever under the stars with Silver on the back of his bike, arms wrapped tightly around Flint, his body pressed against Flint's so closely it was like a perfect fit. He never wanted to stop.

Eventually though he came to the spot he had originally headed for. Flint pulled the bike off the main road and off to the side. It was out in the middle of nowhere, one of his favorite little spots under a lone cottonwood, where you could see the multitudes of stars spread out all over the blanket of night sky.

“Here we go.” Flint switched off the bike. For a moment he was content to just sit there, Silver’s crotch fitted neatly to his butt and then he nudged him a little. “Come on.”

Silver snickered as he swung off the back of the bike and looked up at the sky. He whistled faintly at the sight overhead. “This is fantastic.”

Flint hid his smile at seeing Silver standing there just looking up at the stars in wonder.

“I fucking love the desert.” Silver muttered, looking around him. “If only it didn’t make me feel so lonely, you know?”

"You think the desert’s making you lonely?" Flint wanted to scoff, but he knew the feeling Silver was talking about, had felt it himself more than once. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but it was desolate at times.

"Actually.” Silver paused, still gazing up at the wide night sky and turning his attention to the moon. “I think it's the moon."

"Hey, don't blame the moon. Your feelings aren't the fault of the moon."

Silver just laughed and Flint had to chuckle when when he realized what he had said. For a few moments he just sat there on his bike, watching Silver while Silver gazed at the sky.

Finally Silver dropped his gaze and looked over at him. He moved to lean over the front of Flint’s motorcycle, resting his hands on the handles.

“Thank you for bringing me here.” He said sincerely.

“You’re welcome.” Flint responded.

“Look,” Silver paused, “I really think I owe you a reward for saving my life earlier.”

“I didn’t save your life, I was just doing my job.” Flint told him. There had been some danger. It wasn’t like accidents had never happened before, but he didn’t want Silver to think it had been that bad. He didn't want Silver to be afraid, or think Flint wouldn't keep him safe.

Silver leaned over the front of his motorcycle, just gazing at him intently. His hair looked dark as blue midnight in the desert moonlight. “Look, I’m literally just looking for excuses for you to let me suck your cock. Isn’t there something, _anything_ , I can say that will work?”

Heat pulsed in Flint’s groin at his words. Fuck, Silver really had meant it when he offered that first day. He considered it. He should say no, he should get on his bike and take Silver back to his hotel right now. He should do a lot of things.

“Yes.” Flint said finally.

Silver’s eyes widened. “Oh? What is it then?”

Flint wanted to tease it out, make it last, and another night, maybe he would have. But there was only one night of the show left now and the day after tomorrow Silver would be gone, on the road to another show in another city and Flint would never see him again.

Maybe it was that excuse that let him tell the truth.

“Just tell me you want to.” That was all Flint really wanted to hear, all he needed to hear, to know that Silver truly wanted it, wanted him.

Silver blinked at him slowly, his hands relaxing their grip on the handlebars. “You’re serious?”

Flint shrugged.

Silver straightened up. “I really want to suck your cock.”

Flint exhaled softly. “Well, come on then.”

Silver came around the bike to where Flint was leaning against the seat. “I can’t believe you’re letting me do this.” He murmured, reaching out to run his hand down Flint’s t-shirt. “I’ve been thinking about this ever since you grabbed my ass the day we met.”

“Really?” Flint cocked his head skeptically. “That’s what you were thinking?”

“Well, that and you fucking me.” Silver grinned as he reached Flint’s zipper.

“Right.” Flint said and he meant for it to be skeptical again, but it didn’t sound remotely like that and Silver just gave him a look as he sank to his knees.

“How about you?” Silver’s hand slipped into his jeans. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking, ‘here’s another idiot who thinks he can get backstage.’” Flint muttered. It was true. Granted, that hadn’t been the only thing.

“That all?” Silver sent a sly look up at him as he drew Flint out of his jeans.

“That you had a nice ass.” Flint said finally. It had been a pleasure to grab hold of and move him with his hands, but that wasn’t the point. He hadn’t touched Silver then for the purpose of pleasure. Not like Silver was touching him now.

_I really want to suck your cock._

Flint sighed at thinking of those words, his cock swelling right in front of Silver’s widening eyes.

“Fuck.” Silver murmured. “You’re gonna taste so good.” He licked the tip just lightly with his tongue, curling the hot head in the warmth of his tongue and then he groaned at the taste of Flint. “Fuck.” He wrapped a hand around Flint’s dick, sliding him down his throat.

Flint gripped the seat of his motorcycle hard with one hand. The other hand hovered over Silver’s hair for half a moment and then succumbed. His fingers tentatively settled in Silver’s curls and Silver hummed in acknowledgement. He licked up the hot length of Flint’s cock and then around the underside, teasing the vein there with his tongue.

Flint muffled the noise in his mouth. He felt the moon was laughing at him.

Silver drew off to say. “Take your pants down.”

Flint eyed him and then did as Silver asked, pulling them down to his thighs.  He leaned his naked ass back against the seat again, waiting expectantly.

Silver just sat there for a moment, gazing at him in appreciation. “Your thighs are just so amazing. I could die happily between those thighs. Crushed to death there would be a pleasure.”

“Do you always give this much dialogue with your blowjobs?” Flint inquired. His thighs were just thighs. And yes, he was a runner, as Silver had suspected the other day, but so what? He needed to keep fit for his job.

“No, not generally.” Silver admitted. He laid his hands on Flint’s thighs, just caressing them with appreciative fingers. His fingers pressed gently into Flint’s skin, just rubbing light circles up and down him until Flint swelled even more and Silver smiled at it.

“What?” Flint found that extremely hard to believe.

“I mean, I tend to talk when I’m nervous, or if I’m just feeling like it, or if I like the person…” Silver trailed off, almost self-consciously.

Flint looked at him curiously. “So which is it?” He could hardly imagine Silver being nervous.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Silver said smoothly and started sucking at his balls.

At that point Flint couldn’t contain the sound that escaped his mouth. His fingers gripped Silver’s hair harder, wrapping Silver’s curls tightly around his fingers.

Silver sucked hungrily at his balls and pulled off again to pant. “Yeah, that, do that.”

“You like this?” Flint said, amused. He curled his fingers even tighter and Silver fucking groaned in response. He slid Flint down his throat again, hollowing his cheeks and taking him deeper.

“Fuck.” Flint let his head fall back with a groan. The desert sky spread over them, the stars winking down as Silver knelt between his thighs and sucked him like it was the only thing he ever wanted to do.

He drew off again to curl his hand around the base of Flint’s cock, and then started pumping him into lightly into his mouth with shallow jerks of his fist, letting Flint fuck his mouth.

At some point around then Flint lost it. The heat of Silver’s mouth, his tongue rising to meet every thrust of Flint’s cock, his other hand creeping around to press against Flint’s ass, it was all too much. His fingers dug deeply into Silver’s curls right down to the scalp as his hips canted forward, giving Silver every last drop.

He slumped back against the motorcycle with a sigh.

Silver gave one last long slide of his tongue along his cock, making Flint shudder with the raw sensation of it, and then he rose to his feet.

He raised his hand to touch his hair, giving Flint a heated look.

“Too hard?” Flint asked, personally amazed he could even speak. He couldn’t remember the last time he had come like that.

“No.” There was a flicker of something akin to embarrassment in Silver’s eyes as he answered. “I…liked it.”

“Is that right?” Flint reached out and curved his hand up the back of Silver’s neck, easing his fingers upward into his curls to tug lightly.

Silver bit his lip. “Yeah, _fuck_.”

Flint glanced down. “I see.”

“I would have gotten hard just sucking your dick.” Silver’s bluntness took his breath away.

Flint just spread his hand over Silver’s crotch, cupping him, feeling the heavy pulse of his erection pressing against his jeans.

“What do you want?”

“Your hand on me.” Silver whispered, his eyes half closed.

“All right.” Flint kept his fingers locked in Silver’s hair, stroking his scalp lightly with his fingertips as he unzipped him and took out his dick.

Silver came in no time at all.

 *  *  *

“Come back with me to my hotel room.” Silver whispered in his ear afterward, leaning in against him.

Flint was tempted, but he’d crossed yet another line tonight, not that it wasn’t something anyone else did, but he didn’t want to get in too deep so that he couldn’t pull free. Better to cut it off here before anyone got hurt.

He shook his head regretfully. “I’ve got to be back at the venue early tomorrow. Last day of the show and all.” The words held a note of finality when he said them aloud. Silver would be gone soon, and all of this would just be another memory of just another show.

Silver just looked at him, and then calmly put his arms around Flint’s neck. “Can I at least kiss you then?”

Flint started chuckling helplessly.

“What?”

“You just asking that sweet as pie, and we’re just standing here with our dicks out.”

“Mmm, it’s very romantic.” Silver agreed, pressing against him. “So, can I?”

“Go for it.” Flint told him.

Silver leaned up and traced a path over his lips with his own, seeking more and Flint gave in. Silver’s kiss left his knees weak and his cock half stirring again, purely out of interest. His hands found their way naturally down to Silver’s bare ass, cupping it, bringing his body closer until they were as close as they could possibly get without fucking.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come back with me to my hotel room?” Silver whispered.

“It’s very tempting.” Flint acknowledged. “And it’s not that I don’t want to. It’s…complicated.”

“Right.” Silver said. “I’ve heard that before.” He pressed another kiss to Flint’s mouth and disentangled himself from Flint with a sigh. “Not married, are you?” He tucked himself away and did up his jeans with a businesslike zip.

“No.” Flint said with a wry look. “Just fucked up and set in my ways.” He dragged his own briefs and jeans back up his thighs.

Silver looked at him slightly surprised, and then something dark and lonely clouded his eyes. “You’re not the only fucked up one, you know.”

“Hey.” Flint reached for his arm. “I didn’t mean anything.”

“I know that.” Silver said. “Nevermind.” He tapped the motorcycle with his knuckles. “Probably should be heading back.”

“Yeah.” Flint agreed, even though he wanted to stay here under the stars and ask what Silver had meant. More than that, he wanted to take him home up and wrap Silver in the sheets of his lonely bed and keep him safe. Where the fuck was this coming from?

*  *  *

All the way back to the hotel, Silver’s arms wrapped even tighter around him and when they finally reached the hotel, Flint didn’t want to stop the bike then either, but just keep riding all night long under the sky.

He went around the back to the side entrance where Silver could slip in unnoticed by the press.

Silver let go and slid off. “Well…thanks, for everything.”

“You’re welcome.” Flint said, and then, without truly knowing what possessed him, he leaned over and brushed his lips over Silver’s. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Silver echoed. “Tomorrow.” He gave Flint a small smile and headed for the door.

Flint watched him go in the side door, disappearing into the hotel and then he turned around and rode for home.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint has second thoughts after leaving Silver at the hotel.

 Flint made it halfway home before he pulled over to the side of the road and just sat there in the dark. The stars still shone bright overhead. The night air was turning cool over the desert. He breathed in deep and just let the night settle deep in his chest.

What was he doing? He had a chance here for something, something _real,_ even if he didn’t want to admit, he couldn’t deny it. And he was going to run from it? Just because of cowardice? The fear of loss again? All of that was real and he couldn’t deny that either, but it only the want inside him grow even stronger.

He just sat there arguing back and forth and basically just kicking himself untill finally, before he could talk himself out of it, he turned his bike around and headed right back to the hotel.

Which of course was still surrounded by press and security when he got there.

Flint eyed them and then walked around to the side of the hotel where he had dropped Silver off earlier. Of course, that side entrance was locked now. Flint considered it for a moment, and then he cruised around to the back of the hotel. They’d had bands staying at the Elliot Hotel before; they often did, and he knew there was another side entrance by the pool and frequently at night guests went in and out. He parked his bike and walked over to the door, giving the pool a quick glance as he did. There were a few people in it. This just might at work at that.

 He waited by the door, pretending to stare at his phone until someone came out and he reached out and caught the door like an afterthought, muttering “Thanks.”

The guest glanced up and then paused right in front of him. “Ah.”

Flint halted too at the sight of her. Max. She clearly recognized him and while he knew Bonny was concerned about Silver and him, he had no idea where Max stood on the matter. If she thought he was going to fuck around with her band member, he might be in deep shit.

 She looked at him thoughtfully. “Are you here to see Silver?”

“Yeah.” Flint admitted.

“Does he want to see you?”

Flint blinked at that. “I think so?” Silver had definitely wanted to see him earlier.

“Very well.” Max nodded. “Room 201.” She walked past him towards the pool. Flint watched her go and over her shoulder he finally noticed the hot tub in which a red head and a dark head with sideburns were ensconced. Sunglasses and Bonny.

_Huh, interesting._

Flint shrugged and went inside.

He made it all the way to the second floor, all the way to 201, before he nearly lost his nerve again. What was he even doing here? Silver had probably made that offer in the heat of the moment, and then forgotten all about it after Flint had turned him down. He wouldn’t want Flint showing up on his doorstep now at this hour. He was probably asleep by now. He’d had his bit of fun in the desert and he probably didn’t actually want anything more from Flint.

Still, Flint was here. Silver made the first overture after Flint had pretty much called him a whore, so the least Flint could do was give Silver the opportunity to shut the door in his face if that’s what he wanted. Silver deserved that much.

He took a deep breath and knocked firmly on 201.

There was an agonizing moment during which Flint thought about turning tail and running for the elevator, and then Silver wrenched the door open. “For the last time I don’t want to join you in the fucking hot tub.” He stared wide-eyed at Flint, like he didn’t quite believe it was him. “Oh.”

“That’s a pity.” Flint murmured, trying not to grin. He imagined being in a hot tub with Silver would be highly enjoyable.

“Sorry. That…was not for you. Anne kept trying to get me to join them.” Silver ran his hand through his damp hair. He wore a t-shirt and briefs and nothing else and the sight of his slim thighs made Flint’s mouth go dry. “What are you doing here?”

“The offer to come up still stand?” Flint asked quietly. “Not that it has to… mean anything. I mean, we don’t have to…” he hesitated and then just confessed. “I’d just like to sleep beside you tonight.”

Silver stared at him for a long moment, until the silence started to become too much and Flint felt his cheeks slowly flush. This had been such an idiotic idea. What had he been thinking to offer that to Silver? It was nothing. It didn’t mean anything. He had no idea what he was saying here and it was painfully obvious.

“Never mind, if you don’t want,” he began, starting to turn away. The sooner he left, the sooner he could be back on his bike away and far away from this idiotic moment.

Silver reached out and caught him by the arm. “Please, stay.”

Flint hesitated. “Are you sure?”

Silver responded by sliding his hand down to take Flint’s hand in his, drawing him inside the hotel room and closing the door behind them.

Flint stood there awkwardly, like he didn’t know what to do now that he was here inside the room. He hadn’t known what to do when he showed up at the door. All he knew was when he was heading home, he couldn’t just go. Something within him had made him stop and realize what he really wanted, right here and now, and what he really wanted was Silver, close to him.  

“You really came all the way back here just to sleep beside me?” Silver asked softly, like he couldn’t believe it.

“Yes.” Flint shifted uncomfortably. It would have been easier in a way, in a lot of ways, if they’d just had sex and then he’d left, but this, he craved this, this intimacy, this _more_ , right now. Tonight he wanted to simply sleep beside Silver, wanted that closeness of knowing he was there in the night.

Obviously he still wanted to _sleep_ with Silver. That was an understatement. He wanted to know how it felt to have Silver’s body wrapped around his, to know the touch of his fingertips everywhere, to have that gorgeous hot mouth on him and kissing him, and he wanted to cover Silver’s body with kisses of his own until there wasn’t a single inch of him that hadn’t been claimed by Flint’s lips.

But he also just wanted to wake up in the night and know that Silver was there. There was no tangible reason for why he felt he could ask this, to spend the night with Silver like this, but something inside Flint thought he could and that something had risen up and demanded to be heard.

Silver stepped closer. “Does that mean I can kiss you?”

Flint’s smile was a tremulous thing. “Yes, you can definitely kiss me.”

“Good.” Silver sighed in relief and then he just leaned his head against Flint’s chest, just standing there with him.

Flint let himself breathe in the scent of Silver, his hair, his skin, and slowly his arms went around Silver, holding him, just lightly at first and then more firmly as Silver sighed a little and basically snuggled right up against him, practically burrowing into his shirt. They stood there with Flint just holding him and then finally Silver stirred himself.

“Okay, so I could literally fall asleep right here, so we should probably move to the bed.”

“Sounds good.” Flint murmured, pressing a kiss to his hair. He had definitely just showered. Silver smelled fresh and clean, and Flint...did not. It was normal after a day’s work, and usually he didn’t worry about it, but tonight it was obvious.

“Uh…” Flint looked down at himself with a grimace. “I should probably shower too. If that’s okay?”

“Ah, yeah.” Silver said. “Through there. Should at least be one dry towel left.”  He grinned apologetically, waving at his hair.

“Thanks.” Flint grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom. He showered quickly, ducking under the spray. The room was still damp from Silver’s shower, not too long ago and that alone was an intimacy that Flint hadn’t been prepared for. Silver had stood _right here_ , naked, hands sliding over his own body, washing his hair, fingers stroking through those wet curls…

Flint closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself not to ruin this. His cock stirred faintly and he let himself just accept that he was slightly hard from just being in Silver’s shower where Silver had been. Add that to the fact that he had jerked off after seeing Silver sing the first night and he felt like a first-grade creep. He was tempted to get out of the shower, grab his clothes and leave right then.

 But Silver had let him in, had said this was okay, so Flint took another deep breath and let himself trust Silver that he was telling the truth. He could let this moment exist, let himself breathe and accept this. It was all right that he was fucking attracted to Silver. The world wasn’t going to end if he admitted that, even if the foundations shook a little.

He wrapped a towel around himself while he dug around in his bag for his spare boxers. He always carried a spare pair as well as a t-shirt and socks in his bag, not to mention the spare clothes he kept in his office. Flint dried his hair with a brush of the towel, thought about putting on his clean t-shirt and decided not to.

He stepped out of the bathroom in just his dark blue boxers and stopped in the doorway.

Silver was stretched out on the bed on his stomach, a notebook propped in front of him, a pair of headphones over his ears as he listened to something, nodding faintly in time with the music.

Flint stood there, simply watching him. The same fascination he felt watching Silver in the trailer stole over him, and now knowing that Silver was working on music, actually writing _those_ songs that made Flint feel so fucking alive, like he could dance all night, like he had in his earlier days when he’d gone to concerts for pure pleasure, that knowledge was astonishing. He hadn’t felt like that in years. It was unbelievable, attractive and fascinating.

Just then Silver looked up and saw him. He smiled up at Flint and slid the headphones down around his neck. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Flint came over to sit down on the bed beside him. “What’re you working on?”

“A bit of music Max has had floating around for months. I just hadn’t come up with anything right yet, until now.” He smiled at Flint. “You ready for sleep?”

“If you want to keep working, go ahead.” Flint said hurriedly. He didn’t want to disturb Silver, not when he was writing. “I mean it.”

Silver looked unsure. “You sure the light won’t bother you?”

“Nope.” Flint said. “I’m exhausted.”

“Ah, alright then. I just wanna get a few more lines down.”

“Take your time.” Flint yawned as he stretched out on the bed. He watched Silver out of the corners of his eyes as he replaced the headphones and kept writing. He could see the slant of words scrawled across the page. _In the dark of the moon/I see you/ in the window of the sun/I find you._ Flint closed his eyes, strangely content to just lie there in bed beside Silver.

 

 *  *  *

 

Silver finally finished writing and set his pen and notebook aside. He slipped his headphones off again and gazed down at Flint, who had his eyes closed, his breath filling his chest in slow, even breaths.

He still couldn’t believe Flint had actually shown up, couldn’t believe he was _here,_ in bed with him. After everything that happened earlier, it seemed almost miraculous. He knew he hadn't fully processed what had happened onstage earlier yet, knew it would hit him later, but for now, he was still riding the high of their time in the desert. That alone would have been enough to keep him up the night, writing away. But the fact that Flint had come back to him, to simply sleep beside him... Silver couldn't help thinking he was dreaming this.

He reached out and touched Flint’s damp hair lightly. Flint murmured in his drowsy state.

“Feels nice.”

“Thought you were asleep.” Silver whispered. He got up to turn off the light, leaving the room in blissful dark. As much as he liked the sight of Flint lying on his bed, he needed the dark after being out onstage in front of all the bright lights for hours.

“Nearly.” Flint whispered, yawning faintly.

Silver took a sip of the water he had by the bed, pulled his t-shirt off so he was only wearing his briefs and climbed back in bed beside Flint, pulling the covers over them both.

He waited a moment and then slipped an arm around Flint, who immediately wrapped his arms around Silver, drawing him closer, burying his face in Silver’s hair with a sigh of pure contentment.

Silver closed his eyes. This was good. He snuggled closer, letting himself rest his face against Flint’s broad chest.

 

*  *  * 

  
_This was good_. Flint thought to himself as he fell asleep, holding Silver in his arms. _This was peace._

 

 *  *  *

 

Jack had eventually gone back inside the hotel complaining that he felt like a prune. Anne had watched him go and then looked over at Max. “Do you want to go in?”

“Not just yet.” Max shook her head. “The desert air feels so good, does it not?” She leaned back with a sigh, closing her eyes.

Anne watched her in silence.

After a moment Max sighed again. “I still don’t know if this was the right decision.”

“Why?” Anne murmured.

Max shrugged her shoulders slightly in frustration. “I don’t know. The venue is good. The shows have been…” her lips formed that rare smile that was pure and honest joy, a smile that Anne cherished. “And I feel new music.”

There was a hesitation and Anne waited, letting the heat of the water swirl between them. She gazed up at the hotel, wondering if things would ever be resolved or if this uncertainty would linger long after they had left Summer Fest behind in their rearview mirror.

She looked up at the moon in silence and when she looked back down Max was gazing back at her with speculative eyes.

“What?” Anne asked.

Max drew closer, straddling her hips in the water, pressing Anne back against the side of the hot tub.

Anne licked her lips. “We’re right out here in the open.”

“Mmm.” Max murmured. “With only the moon to watch us.” She bit Anne’s lower lip teasingly. “I know this hasn’t been the easiest time for you.” Her fingers slid up to tease along the top of Anne’s bikini bottom. “Let me make it up to you.”

Anne gasped faintly as Max’s fingers teased her clit under the water. “Fuck, Max.”  She clasped Max’s head, kissing her deeply beneath the desert moon.

 

 *  *  *

 

In the morning, Silver woke up to an unmistakable firmness prodding against his butt. He grinned against the pillow, rubbing back against Flint slightly. The hardness simply intensified and Silver closed his eyes, biting his lip as he kept moving against him. Fuck, that felt so good.

“Don’t do that unless you want a mess.” Flint murmured sleepily in his ear.

“A mess huh.” Silver pressed his ass right along the still thickening length of Flint. Fuck, he was big. Silver had enjoyed last night in the desert under the stars. It had been highly enjoyable, but it hadn’t been _everything_ he wanted.

“Silver.” Flint groaned. “Are you...do…” He groaned again, his breath hot on Silver’s ear. “ _Fuck_.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Silver asked, wiggling his ass just right against Flint’s dick.

“No.” Flint murmured. “Do you want me to come on your ass?”

“Yes.” Silver breathed. That he most definitely wanted.

Flint grasped his hips, sliding against him, groaning at the friction and then paused, making Silver groan this time in frustration.

“Give me a sec.” Flint reached down under the covers to tug his boxers down just enough to get his dick out, and then he tugged Silver’s down just a tad as well. He pressed his cock against Silver bare and Silver moaned, arching back against him.

 _This_ was what he wanted, Flint’s cock pressed hot against him, teasing him as he ground back against it. It was a preview of what sex would be like, and even though Silver desperately wanted Flint to fuck him, it was practically all he could think about, he wanted this too, the slow burn of leading up to it, Flint giving in and grinding his hips against his backside, pressing his cock harder along the crease of Silver’s ass, breathing hot on Silver’s neck and groaning softly as they moved together.

Flint reached around and slid a hand down inside Silver’s briefs, wrapping a hand around Silver’s dick, making him moan. He dragged his hand over Silver’s length, feeling him harden in response.

Silver bucked his hips back against Flint’s cock, letting Flint grind along his cleft. Flint grazed his neck with his teeth, his breath coming harsher.

“Fuck.”

“Harder.” Silver panted. “More.”

Flint couldn’t resist, finally pulling Silver’s briefs all the way down as well and sliding right between his cheeks.

Silver moaned shamelessly at the feel of him. “Fuck, _yeah,_ just like that.”

Flint tightened his grip, letting Silver fuck his fist until his body spasmed, jerking forward with the force of his orgasm. Flint pressed harder, spilling down along Silver’s ass, feeling Silver’s cheeks strain, holding him there. It would have been so easy to just fuck him, and yet Flint loved the closeness of this, so close and yet not quite there.

He slumped against Silver’s back, panting. “Fuck.”

“Mmm.” Silver turned his head and kissed his mouth. “That was nice.”

 _“Nice.”_ Flint muttered. “Nice?”

Silver laughed a little at his tone. “Not descriptive enough?”

“Just expected more from a songwriter.” Flint yawned and finally rolled over on his back. “Fuck, I’m sticky.”

“Mm.” Silver responded “Nice and sticky.”

Flint just started chuckling. “What’re you going to say when we actually fuck?” He asked, curious now.

Silver rolled over to face him. “Oh, are we going to fuck at some point?”

Flint shrugged casually. “We’ll see. I am very busy after all, keeping people from trying to climb the fence and all.”

“Mmm, yes. That is time consuming.” Silver nodded seriously. “Especially if you’re continually distracted by their butt.”

“Right.”

Silver snickered and sat up. “I’m going to shower. Do you want to join me?”

Flint eyed him. “Do you mean shower, or do you mean more? Because I need to go home and feed my dog before I head over to the venue.” Mercury probably thought something had happened to him. He had had enough food and water, so that hadn’t been a problem, but Flint still liked to check in on him and make sure he was doing okay before leaving him alone again.

Silver slipped an arm around his shoulders. “I can control myself.” He kissed him slowly, pressing against Flint’s thigh.

Sure, Silver could. Flint suppressed a groan at the sensation, but could he do the same?

 

 *  *  *

 

They showered.

“What’s its name?” Silver asked standing under the spray, leaning back and letting the water run down his chest in a swirl of rivulets.

“What?” Flint asked, mesmerized by the sight of Silver. Names, who had names. What was in a name, after all? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet as Silver did now.

“Your dog?” Silver tilted his head back with a grin, water coursing through his hair. “What’s its name?”

“Mercury.” Flint said, gazing appreciatively at Silver’s nipples. He had been in bed with those nipples and not given them attention they deserved. How was that possible?

“How long have you had him?”

“Four years.”

 Silver nodded. “That must be nice.”

Flint nodded, still engrossed in admiring Silver’s naked form. It was nice. He liked having Mercury to come home to and he liked knowing he had given the animal a safe home. He would have adopted more dogs from the shelter, but Mercury was a loner and preferred his own company so Flint had resisted the pleading eyes of the other dogs.

Silver simply leaned back against the tile and smiled at him.

“What?”

“You look like you want to kiss me.”

“I do.” Flint said, licking his lips.

“Then why don’t you?” Silver asked. “After all, kissing isn’t _more_ , is it?”

“Are you making fun of me?” Flint moved in, crowding him against the wall.

“Just a little.” Silver grinned up at him.

Flint licked across the wet curve of his throat, all the way down to his collarbone, grazing him with his teeth. The noises Silver made in response spurred Flint on to more kisses, working his way further down Silver’s chest to kiss his wet skin and then one perfect nipple, just begging for his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, _Flint_.” Silver gasped as Flint nipped at it, catching it between his teeth. “What is your first name anyway?”

“James.” Flint said. “You’re John, right?”

“Yeah.” Silver said. He grinned up at Flint. “In all honesty, if you want to get out of here without fucking me, you better stop now.”

“Shit.” Flint groaned in frustration. “You’re right.” He paused, looking down along the curve of Silver’s throat. “Um…”

“What?”

Flint’s expression was decidedly pained as he just stared at Silver. “I may have...been a little overly enthusiastic.”

“What’s that mean?” Silver stared at him. “Wait, did you give me a fucking hickey?”

Flint swallowed. “Maybe? Sorry.” Shit. He really hadn’t meant to do that, and now there it was on Silver’s throat for the whole fucking world to see. A huge red mark like a fucking animal had been making out with him.

Silver darted out of the shower to examine himself in the mirror. “You fucking did!”

Flint groaned, leaning his head against the wall. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“Are you kidding me?” Silver grinned at him in delight. “This is fantastic.” He smirked at the mark in the mirror. “Can you imagine people’s faces when they see this?”

“Are you actually going to _tell_ them?” Flint stared at him in horror. Why on earth would Silver want to do that?

“Yeah, of course. I mean, well…unless.” Silver’s face faltered slightly. “Unless you don’t want me to?”

Flint hesitated. He was an intensely private man who in the last five years that he had worked for Summer Fest/with Eleanor, had never dated anyone, let alone left a hickey on someone’s neck, no matter how attractive they were. His inclination was to say no immediately, because he simply didn’t want to deal with people’s questions, or nosing into his personal business. But the delighted expression in Silver’s eyes, the bright-eyed excitement that had glowed so strongly at first faded slowly the longer Flint was silent, and Flint didn’t want to lose that.

“You can.” He said at last. “If you want to.”

“Are you sure?” Silver asked, all seriousness, not teasing now.

“I’m sure.” Flint said confidently.

Silver grinned. “All right.”

He reached for a towel and started drying his hair. Flint turned the shower off and just stood there, looking at him. Silver, head covered by the towel, completely bare from the chest down, was adorable. Previously Flint had only found things such as kittens, chipmunks and small kids reading books much too big for their hands, adorable. Men didn’t tend to fall into that category. He supposed Eleanor was adorable once when she was around the age of seven or so, but he had never dared ask.

Silver was, in a word, adorable, and somehow Flint found that discovery nearly completely irresistible.

He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his hips and stepped out of the shower.

Silver walked into the bedroom and rummaged around in his duffle for a fresh pair of briefs as his previous pair had gotten come on them.

“Can’t believe I’m gonna have to do laundry cause of your cock.”

Flint smiled. His boxers were still wearable, thanks to his foresight, which was good because he didn’t carry two spare pairs around with him. He dressed quickly, sweeping a hand through his hair and deemed it presentable enough.

He looked up to see Silver eying him. “What?”

“Nothing.” Silver said automatically. He pulled on a purple t-shirt and grabbed at a pair of jeans.

Flint shrugged. “All right, I’ll be heading out.” He patted his pocket and found his keys, and hesitated.

“See you later.” Silver said.

“Yeah.” Flint still hesitated.

“What is it?” Silver looked at him curiously.

“I want to kiss you goodbye,” Flint murmured, “But I don’t want to say it.” It sounded ridiculous when he said it aloud like that, but Silver seemed to understand.

He moved in closer. “Kiss me for now then.”

“All right.” Flint said and did.

 

*  *  *

 

The wind blew past his sunglasses and the sunlight was so bright, it made the world seem like a brand new beginning. The entire ride back home Flint had a slight smile plastered on his face. Even Mercury seemed to notice it when he walked into the kitchen.

Flint just let himself sink right down on the floor and started scratching her between the ears. He leaned back against the kitchen cabinet with a sigh.

“Sorry I didn’t come home last night.” He whispered, kissing her between her ears. “I…met a guy.”

Mercury woofed at him faintly.

“He’s…” Flint struggled to come up with just one word to describe Silver. One word wasn’t nearly enough. Aggravating, attractive, cocky, wistful, sneaky. Adorable.

“Nice.” He said at last, borrowing Silver’s word from earlier. “He’s nice.”

His eyes drifted upward to the photo on the fridge. “I think you’d have liked him.” Flint murmured softly, and dropped another kiss on Mercury’s ruff before just closing his eyes and letting himself sit there for a moment.

 

*  *  *

 

The first person to notice the mark was Jack.

“Stop right there. What’s that?”

“What?” Silver asked, all innocence.

Jack poked him hard in the chest with his forefinger. “That mark on your neck. Who did that, who dared mark you up like that, oh god, don’t tell me you got that from the frighteningly well-built ginger security guard who saved your fucking life last night? Please, please, pretty please with a fucking cherry on top, don’t tell me that.”

“I did indeed get it from that very gentleman.” Silver said blithely.

“Goddamnit.” Jack shouted. “Why, why for the love all that’s pure in heaven, why would you do that?”

“Because I wanted to?”

Jack sighed heavily. “If this comes back to bite you in the ass, it will come back to bite the band in the ass and therefore, I feel I must inform you, I don’t much care for having my ass bitten. Unless by it’s an attractive,” he cut himself off. “Nevermind.”

“It’s fairly enjoyable.” Silver remarked.

“What?”

“Getting your ass bitten. Or doing the biting.”

Jack stared at him incredulously. “Don’t tell me that. I don’t want the details of your sexual adventures. I have enough accidental imagery to dwell on as it is already.”

“That time in Paris wasn’t my fault.”

“Yours was the naked butt I walked in on, the one I saw the majority of, it stands to reason that I would hold it the most responsible. Besides I never got the names of the other parties involved now, did I?”

Silver grinned. “Anyway, if it makes you feel any better, we haven’t actually fucked yet.” When he put it like that, it seemed a little unbelievable. It certainly didn’t make _him_ feel any better. Why hadn’t they fucked? Flint had come back last night to sleep with him, but hadn’t fucked him. Silver’s gut churned Flint hadn’t made any suggestion about meeting up later to have sex or anything concrete.

“What?” Jack stared at him harder. “No. No it doesn’t. What do you mean you haven’t fucked yet? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Silver said indignantly. Nothing had been wrong about the night he had spent with Flint. Even though they hadn’t fucked, and he couldn’t believe he was actually thinking this, it had been…well, pretty much perfect. Except for all the doubts he was having now.

“Then what were you doing?”

“Taking it slow?” Silver said vaguely. He was pretty sure that was a thing people did sometimes. Other people. Not usually him. It was confusing.

“Taking it _slow_?” Jack’s voice had reached an oddly high pitch. “You’re taking it _slow_ while you decide whether or not to fuck things up with the band?”

“Hey.” Silver said. “Have you ever thought that maybe it’s not actually _me_ you’re worried about fucking up shit with the band, but that I happen to be a very easy scapegoat in this scenario you’re concerned about? And that if you stopped yelling at me for half a second, you might have to focus on what you’re _actually_ worried about here?”

Jack’s mouth twisted faintly. “I do so hate it when you remind me you’re not just a pretty face.” He sighed. “And I apologize if I have been…overbearing.”

“It _is_ weird though, that we haven’t fucked yet.” Silver’s mind had veered right back to him and Flint. “I mean, I was pretty sure he wanted to and I think we’re going to, but “going to fuck” is a weird place to be in, isn’t it?”

“I’m afraid I can’t help you there.” Jack clapped him on the shoulder. “I’ve been in weird places regarding relationships with partners for nearly all my life. It’s often simply a state of being.”

“Yeah, but that’s different. You’re actually in a relationship, whereas this is...you know.” He left it there because he didn’t know what it was himself now. It wasn’t a one night stand. It wasn’t a fling, was it? He had no words for what was happening between him and Flint, no way to categorize it, nothing to compare it to.

Jack shrugged. “Then simply fuck him and move on.” He squeezed Silver’s shoulder and did that very thing, whistling as he walked down the hall. “The concert is nearly over after all.”

Silver stood there a moment, leaning against the wall as he thought about Jack’s words. It wasn’t a relationship. You didn’t start a relationship with someone you just met, not like this. Not when you were going to be leaving town. It was just wasn’t smart.

 

*  *  *

 

It kept bugging Silver all day though. Enough so that he kept thinking about it all during rehearsal. Anne threw a drumstick at his head.

“The fuck’s the matter with you?” She gave another suspicious look at his hickey, not quite satisfied with Silver's explanation that he had wanted it.

“Nothing.”

“Liar.” Anne nodded at Max. “We’re taking a smoke break.”

Max nodded back, smiling at her.

Silver caught it and glanced at Anne. “Things are better between you two, I take it?” He was relieved frankly.

“We’re peachy.” Anne said. “The question was, what’s up with you.” She jabbed her thumb at his hickey and Silver dodged it.

Anne lit a cigarette and waited. 

“I don’t know what to do.” He said finally. It was such a unique state of being, it nearly had him paralyzed. He never worried about things like this; he had never had things like this to worry about. You didn’t worry about one night stands. But this sort of intimacy, this level of attraction – the sheer pull he felt towards Flint, it scared him, but it drew him in closer at the same time.

Anne sighed, shoving her hair back from her face. “If I give you his number, will you stop fucking around and focus?”

“How do you have his number?”

She shrugged. “Thought I might need it to come rescue your ass when I saw you riding away on that bike with him.”

Silver just shook his head. “Yeah, if you give me his number I’ll focus.”

“You better.” Anne pointed her drumstick at him.

 

 *  *  *

 

_Hey ;)_

Flint stared at his phone in consternation .

“What’s wrong now?” Eleanor sighed.

“Nothing.” Nothing Flint could put his finger on. The text had to be from Silver, but how would he have gotten Flint’s number. And why was he texting? Flint had assumed they'd just see eachother at the concert tonight, but the knowledget that Silver was probably here at the venue already, so fucking close, sent a rush of want humming through his body.

“Your face says otherwise.” Eleanor said without looking up from her desk. “Just tell me.”

Flint considered that. If he told Eleanor what had happened last night...what was going on with him and Silver, it was a confession of sorts. On the other hand, he didn’t have another single solitary person to tell this to. Vane would probably listen. He didn’t want to talk to Vane about this.

Eleanor eyed him, waiting.

Flint sighed and scratched at his scruff. “Can I…" He cleared his throat. "...have a shot of vodka?”

Eleanor’s jaw dropped. “What the fuck is going on, are you dying?”

“No.” Flint said. “I just…need a drink before I tell you something.”

To her credit Eleanor simply poured him a shot without asking further questions. Of course she poured herself one immediately after and downed it.

Flint did his shot and sat there. “So…I may have gone against my own better judgement.” He said finally.

Eleanor leaned against her desk, studying him and then she burst out laughing. “You broke the fucking rules, omg. You fucked him.”

“I didn’t.” Flint immediately argued.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow.

“We haven’t technically had sex yet.” Flint said and immediately cringed at the words coming out of his own mouth. Christ, he sounded like a fucking teenage. And what was worse, he was explaining himself to Eleanor.

“This.” Eleanor reached for the bottle of vodka. “Is totally worth coming in to work today.”

“You like coming in to work.”

“That’s beside the point.” Eleanor said. “You’ve just made my fucking day.” She nodded at the phone which Flint was still holding in his hand. “He texted you, didn’t he?”

“Yes.” What was worse was that Flint had the strongest urge to text Silver, back which he didn’t understand at all.

“So?” Eleanor waited.

“So what?”

She sighed in exasperation. “So text him back. When are you going to “technically” have sex?”

“I don’t know.” Flint said.

“Don’t know how to text him back or when you’re going to fuck?”

Flint rolled his eyes and then sighed. “Both? Fuck, I don’t know what to say to him.” He sat back in his chair with a groan. “I mean. What’s the point, he’s going to be gone tomorrow.”

“That’s half the appeal isn’t it?” Eleanor tilted the bottle back to her lips. “Admit it. Even though you don’t want to be left, it’s still better than having to face the possibility of a future together.”

Flint stared at her wordlessly.

Eleanor shrugged, giving him a wry smile. “Look, we don’t just get along because we’re both gorgeous.”

Flint had to laugh at that. He looked down at the phone. Silver’s text. Fine. He could do this. 

_Hey._

Silver’s response was immediate, like he had been waiting for Flint’s reply ever since he first texted him.

_Can I see you? in my trailer? Please?_

It sounded faintly desperate even though Flint knew he was reading a lot into a few short sentences. Silver had had a frightening experience last night, he was probably still processing that.

He rose to his feet. “I have to go.”

Eleanor had been studying her own phone while he had been texting and now she looked up at him with a frown. “Did you _threaten_ Abigail?”

It took Flint a moment to realize what she was talking about. “Threaten is a strong word. I merely wanted to know who she was working for, what she was writing about.” He looked at Eleanor meaningfully, but she was having none of that.

“I can handle that. She’s not like the others.”

“How do you know?” Flint demanded. “You’ve known her for two days.”

“She’s just not.” Eleanor frowned.

“How do you know?”

“Because of the way she kisses.” Eleanor said quietly. “Because of how she looks at me. Nobody’s ever looked at me like that. Like they were just happy to see me. For _me_.”

Flint frowned. “I’m happy to see you.”

Eleanor’s face softened. “You know what I mean.”

Flint sighed. “Yeah.” And he was sorry that no one had made Eleanor feel like that until now.

He stood there helplessly for a moment and then just nodded. “Okay, I’ll let you handle it.”

Eleanor’s answering smile was bright as sunshine. “Thank you. Now go get some.”

“Eleanor.”

“Just face it. You’re never going to hear the end of this.” Eleanor told him.

Flint simply headed for the door.

“Twenty years from now, I’m still going to remind you of this!” She yelled after him. “James Flint trying to text a crush back and failing miserably. Enjoy!"

 

*  *  *

 

After rehearsal there was only the waiting. Anne hated the waiting. She liked rehearsing, and she liked performing and she liked traveling, but the waiting before going on was the worst. Seeing Silver be distracted by that fucking security guard hadn’t fucking helped. Hopefully that was sorted by now, but who the fuck even knew.

All day she had kept thinking about last night. Max seemed good, but there was still an undercurrent of melancholy that tugged helpless and relentless at Anne’s heart. She wasn’t used to Max being unsteady. She was the one who usually needed a helping hand, even though she hated asking for one and rarely did. The only people who were ever allowed to help her were in her band, and Jack. That was it, only them.

But if she were here, if she were in Max’s place, she would want something. She would want to know where she stood with Eleanor.

 

*  *  *

 

Flint pushed the door open to the trailer and shut it behind him. Silver stood up immediately from the couch and gazed at him, his face was a picture of wistful need and painful apprehension. It was all Flint could do to keep himself from sweeping him up in his arms and pinning him against the wall, demanding to know who had hurt him.

“What’s wrong?” He demanded. There had to be something wrong for Silver to look so lost.

“You do want to fuck me right?” Silver blurted out.

Flint stared at him incredulously. “ _That’s_ what you called me to your trailer for? To know _if_ I want to fuck you?”

“Well normally there isn’t this dragging things out period, you know? Normally we’d have done it by now and I was just wondering if you didn’t want to, then maybe you could just tell me that so I would stop wondering?” Silver glanced down, brushing a curl back behind his ear, before his gaze darted up again. “And you know…just so I know…”

“You want to know where we stand.”

Silver swallowed tightly. “Very much so.” His whole body was tense, like he expected Flint to simply reject him and walk back out of there.

This was the moment where Flint could do exactly that, or he could do what he wanted, what he was dying to do. For once that part of him won.

Flint closed the distance of the trailer between them, sliding a hand through Silver’s curls and tilting his head up, gazing down at Silver's wide blue-eyed hopefulness. 

“I very much want to fuck you.” Flint said. “There is no _if_ contained in my desire for you. I didn’t _want_ to want to at first, but there is little point in denying my desire for you now, is there? So, it’s only a matter of when, and where and how long.” His fingers curled further through Silver’s hair, tightening with each word he spoke and Silver shivered delightedly in response.

“What are the odds on now and here and fast and rough?” Silver murmured, his smile dancing upon his lips.

“Is that what you want?” Flint said, gazing heatedly into his eyes, his whole body leaning into Silver’s.

Silver moaned a little at the contact, Flint’s firm muscle pressed against him. “Yes, but I want you to want it too.”

“There’s nothing I want more.” Flint whispered and kissed him.

He pushed Silver up against the trailer wall at last. Their hands interlocked as he kissed his way down Silver’s throat, across his stomach and finally to his crotch. Flint knelt then and undid his zipper. Silver leaned back against the wall, watching him.

“Am I distracting you from work you should be doing?”

“Billy and Vane can do it.”

“Ah, Vane.”

At that, Flint looked up sharply. “What about him?”

Silver shook his head. “Nothing. Just…he’s partially to thank for this.”

“What?” Flint sat back on his heels and stared at him.

“Well, him and Anne. They both gave me advice regarding you.”

Flint’s expression was one of pure disbelief. “Charles Vane gave you advice regarding me?”

“He told me to 'be bold.' ” Silver quoted.

Flint snickered in spite of himself. “That does sound like him.” He looked up at Silver with a curious expression. “I didn’t think you needed any help in that department.”

“Sometimes some things are for show, you know.” Silver muttered, not quite meeting his eyes.

Flint took his hand and kissed it, and then turned it over and kissed Silver’s palm. “Did he give you any other advice?”

“He told me to be honest with you.”

Flint swallowed. “It would appear, he is indeed useful in the advice department.”

He hesitated and then slowly drew Silver out of his briefs. Silver leaned against the wall, watching him with half-lidded eyes.

Flint licked around the head of his cock, then slowly licked a long wet strip up to the base of his shaft, making Silver shiver.

His fingers found their way to Flint’s hair, combing through the soft ways as Flint licked back down his cock and tongued at the tip once more.

“This isn’t fast and rough.” Silver managed, his voice a little strained.

“I know.” Flint said. “I thought it only fair to tease you as you’ve been teasing me.” His eyes glinted with amusement as Silver stared down at him. “You know exactly what you’ve been doing out there on stage. Don’t deny it.”

“Of course I don’t deny it.” Silver groaned as Flint took just the head of his shaft into his mouth, sucking wetly at it. “I just didn’t expect this result. Fuck. If I had known you’d do this…”

Flint drew off immediately. “Don't even think about getting any ideas about tonight.” He gazed up at Silver, concern lining his brow. “Not after what happened last night.”

“I was fine.” Silver protested. “Seriously.”

“I know, but please.” Flint asked softly. His hands pressed into Silver’s thighs entreating him to promise.

Silver gazed down at him, his curls falling over his brow as he looked at Flint with serious eyes for once. “I promise I’ll be careful.” And then the mischief returned. “But I also promise to tease you.”

Flint gritted his teeth; he should have seen that coming. “Fine.” He rose to his feet and felt Silver’s swift intake of breath as he leaned into him, pressing his fully clothed crotch against Silver’s. “Now…where do you want to get fucked?”

Silver half closed his eyes at the press of Flint’s cock against his bare dick. “Fuck. I just want you.”

“Right here then.” Flint murmured. “Against the wall.”

“Yes.” As soon as he said it, that was exactly what Silver wanted. "Here against the wall."

“Turn around and face it then.” Flint said brusquely.

Silver scrambled to obey, trying not to trip over his jeans as they slid further down his thighs.

Flint stood there, gazing down his slim back to his exposed ass, so perfect and tight. He palmed one round cheek and squeezed lightly, feeling Silver respond. “Where’s your lube?”

“Drawer near the couch.” Silver mumbled.

Flint leaned in, grazing his right ear with his teeth. “Don’t fucking move unless you want me to tie your hands.”

All Silver offered in response was a throaty moan.

Flint went over to the small chest of drawers and opened it, finding the lube. He turned back and saw Silver just resting his palms against the wall, holding himself in position for Flint. Fuck, Flint could hardly believe this was happening.

He moved in close and then stopped, going back to the drawer.

“What’s wrong?” Silver looked at him.

“Nearly forgot a condom.” Flint muttered, grabbing one from the drawer. He hadn’t wanted to admit that. “It’s been a while.”

Silver chuckled faintly. “Fucking unbelievable.”

Flint paused, sliding his hands down Silver’s hips. “What?”

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, you make me mad.” Silver turned his head, looking at him. “Come on, James. I’ve been dying for you to fuck me.”

Flint pressed his lips to the exposed curve of Silver’s neck with a sigh. “ _You’ve_ been dying.”

He wanted to stand there and kiss Silver all over, taking his time over the expanse of his young body. Fuck, Silver was beautiful. But he had promised Silver fast and rough, and he was a man of his word. He slicked his fingers and pressed his forefinger between Silver’s cheeks, rubbing against his hole for only a moment before pushing inside.

Silver made a high keening noise in his throat, pressing forward on his tiptoes, bracing himself harder against the wall. “Fuck.”

“You all right?”

“Yeah, just the lube’s a little cold.” Silver laughed. “Your dick will be warmer.”

“Mmm.” Flint slid in all the way to his knuckle, marveling at the heat around his finger. “You feel so fucking tight.” He stretched Silver, enough to add a second finger, working him open with messy strokes until finally Silver uttered a long groan, letting his head sink down between his arms.

“I need you to fuck me now.” Silver whispered hoarsely. “Please, James.”

Flint licked his lips and pulled his fingers free. “All right.”

He rolled the condom on and positioned himself and then Silver pushed back against him. “Come on, fuck me.”

Flint followed that simple command with a groan. His hands tightened their grip on Silver’s hips as he slid into him. Oh fuck, Silver was so tight and hot around his dick. Flint bit his lip as he thrust deeper. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back just how much of an effect this was having on him and then he gave up.

With a long-suffering groan, he moved one hand to reach for Silver’s wrists, pinning them together against the wall, while he adjusted his stance, rocking harder into him.

“Fuck!” Silver shouted.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Flint grunted. “You like making noise, go ahead and fucking shout, you little screamer. You’ve been asking for this since we first met.”

“Fucking hell,” Silver groaned. “All I wanted. Your dick inside me, can't believe it took so fucking long.”

“And now I’m giving it to you.” Flint rocked thrust harder, his hips moving roughly against Silver’s. Silver’s body responded to every thrust, meeting him every time. When he leaned over Silver’s shoulder and caught a glimpse of his dick, it was hard and leaking.

Flint grinned in satisfaction and grazed his teeth over Silver’s shoulder.

Silver moaned, pressing back against him. “Come on.”

“Keep your hands where they are.” Flint directed and lowered his left hand to grip Silver’s hip. He withdrew nearly entirely until just the tip of his cock rested inside of Silver, Silver’s ass clinging to it almost possessively. And then he thrusted all the way back in, back and forth, fully impaling Silver every time until Silver was shuddering helplessly with the force of his thrusts.

Flint had lost track of time, of everything except Silver. Silver’s body matching his in its need, Silver’s breath hungry and panting in the silence of the trailer. The swell of his ass, the spread of his thighs, his clenched fists held above his head, obeying Flint’s spontaneous command.

Flint paused a moment and slid his hands down to squeeze Silver’s ass cheeks, watching as he pulled almost all the way out, teasing Silver’s hole.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Silver moaned in frustration.

“Savoring the sight of something beautiful.” Flint murmured. He rubbed the head of his cock over Silver’s entrance, feeling it open instinctively for him.

Silver bit his lip, his hands clenching into even tighter fists. “Please, just please.”

“What do you want?” Flint pressed into him, reaching a hand around to slide down Silver’s dripping length.

“I want you to fuck me so hard until I come.” Silver breathed. “I want to remember this when I’m onstage tonight.” _For the rest of my life_ , he thought, but he didn’t say that part aloud. Even he had some pride.

Flint squeezed the tip of his cock making him yelp and then returned his hands to Silver’s ass.

“As you wish.” Flint murmured, kissing the back of his neck. He spread Silver’s ass cheeks wide and thrust inside him with a lewd pop.

Silver bounced higher on the tips of his toes. “Fuck, you’re so _big_.”

Flint’s hips pumped against his, keeping up a punishing pace. Silver would remember this all right; there was little chance he wouldn’t feel it for the next few days. A very small part of Flint felt bad about that, or would have, if Silver hadn’t made his desires explicitly known.

The other part of him was claiming Silver with every thrust of his cock, every surge of his body. _He’s mine. Mine._

Silver whimpered low and nearly crumpled against the wall as he came, only held up by his own arms and the force of Flint’s cock. His ass clenched tightly around Flint, claiming him just as hungrily refusing to let any part of this moment go without feeling it utterly, not wanting to surrender until they were both spent to the full.

Flint slide a hand up to move Silver’s curls away from his neck and pressed a kiss to the sweaty skin there.

“Come on.” He whispered.

Silver gasped as Flint eased out of him and they both sank down on the carpeted floor of the trailer, Silver slumping against Flint’s chest with a sigh.

 

*  *  *

 

Eleanor slowed her pace at the sight of the redhead slouched in front of her office. “Can I help you?”

“We need to talk.” Ann said brusquely.

“All right?” Eleanor pushed her door open. “What do you want to talk about?”

“You know what I want to talk about.”

Eleanor chewed her lip. “Why?”

“Because.” Anne searched her face. “I feel like the two of _you_ need to fucking talk.”

“She knows where my office is.” Eleanor said curtly. “She can come talk to me.”

“Yeah, but she won’t.” Anne glared at her. “You have to do it.”

“Why?”

“Whatever fucking reason you want. Because you want to. Because you miss the sound of her voice. Because it’s good business. Make up a reason, I don’t care. And I don’t fucking care about you, but I do care about her.” Anne snarled. “And this...” She waved her hand at Eleanor, “Is still screwing with her head, so fucking talk to her.”

Eleanor slumped a little in her chair. “All right, I will.”

“Yeah?”

“I promise.”

“All right then.” Anne headed towards the door.

“I care about her too.” Eleanor said softly.

Anne paused. “I know.” She went out.

 

*  *  *

 

Flint rolled over on his back and stared up at the roof of the trailer. Fuck that had really happened. For a moment it was enough, it was exhilarating and then he remembered. Tonight was the last show and then Silver would be gone.

"Hey." Silver said softly.

Flint turned his head to look at him and his heart constricted at the expression on Silver's face, so warm, so fucking happy, it was like seeing a puppy smile. 

“Let’s just enjoy this moment.” Silver nuzzled at his shoulder. "Can we do that?"

“Okay.” Flint said, kissing his hair.

He could do that.

 

 *  *  *

 

Max lingered backstage and then she found the ladder, leading up to the platform and climbed up there quick as a wink.

Eleanor was there already, gazing down at the crowds as they headed out.

“Thought I’d find you here.”

Eleanor looked over her shoulder at her and then back over the venue. “This is one of my favorite spots.”

“Because you can keep an eye on everything.” Max murmured.

Eleanor allowed herself a very small smile. “Yes.” She turned to look at Max, like she was still struggling with what to say.

“Your band is really good.” She said at last and then winced. “Fuck, that sounds ridiculous.”

Max smiled. “I know.”

“Of course you know.” Eleanor leaned on the railing. “But it is. You’ve created something and made it strong and vibrant and beautiful and you did it on your own…” her voice faltered faintly. “And I’m jealous of that.”

Max looked out over the desert, beyond the venue. "You know when I first wrote music, it was because of you," She said softly. "I used to watch you take notes in class, the way that bracelet you used to wear would catch the sunlight through the window, and it made my heart feel like it was floating on air. And now..."

"And now you hear music when you look at her." Eleanor said softly.

Max smiled. "Yes." Her smile faded as she looked down.

“Max.” Eleanor’s voice was a little desperate as they stood there so close and yet not touching.

"I loved you so much." Max said steadily. “And you were very important to me. You were part of me.”

"I know." Eleanor bit her lip. "And I'm sorry."

Max nodded. “Thank you for saying that. And you should know...I know…how hard things must have been with your father.” She reached over and rested her hand gently on Eleanor’s. “I don’t blame you, Eleanor, for what you did.”

Eleanor bit back a sob. Her grip tightened on Max’s as she struggled to maintain her control and then finally she looked up, her eyes bright with unshed tears. “You don’t have to say that.”

“I know.” Max said. She gave Eleanor’s hand a final squeeze and then gently pulled away. “I should go.”

Eleanor watched her go over to the ladder and start climbing down. She rested her hands on the railing, and gazed down at all the people getting ready for tonight’s concert.

She thought about Max and the past and the things she had never gotten a chance to say or do with her because of her fear and her pride and her worries. She thought about the future, and maybe Abigail, and all the possibilities that lay ahead. Whatever was going on with Abigail, and for once Eleanor wasn’t going to jump to conclusions. She was going to let Abigail tell her or she was going to simply find out the truth. And yes, it mattered which happened, but she wanted to know which one it was.

Eleanor took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Whatever happened next, she was ready for it, and she wouldn’t be afraid to meet it head on, whether it was dealing with some shitty story Woodes Rogers cooked up, or whether it was the chance for something new.

She thought about Flint and encouraging him with Silver and she reached for her phone. He deserved to be happy, and so did she.

_Hey, I was thinking about you._

Just a few little words, but even that admission in the past would have made her worry about seeming weak or vulnerable. That worry was still there, but she still wanted to say it.

Eleanor hit _send_ and took another deep breath. It was all right to take chances, even if they didn’t work out. She looked up at the summer sky and then down at the venue, everyone getting ready for tonight's concert. She smiled suddenly, in simple satisfaction. She had made this happen. Whatever happened next, they couldn’t take that away.


End file.
